Let It Snow
by GodlyJewel
Summary: It's Christmas time and the Bennett family is getting ready to celebrate. However, things get complicated when Mrs. Bennett learns that Roxy is dating someone. Now she has to bring Jack over to spend Christmas with her family and meet her mother. Too bad her mother doesn't believe in Jack Frost. Should be simple enough, right? Would recommend reading "To Be Believed In" first.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Just a cute little mini fic to keep those who read _To Be Believed In_ occupied while they wait for the sequel. This will also give a little insight to the newest Guardians, and their powers, with more focus on Jack and Roxy. If you become curious to some of the elements in the story, just check out _Meet the_ _Clyde's_ on CosmicHore's page. The two stories mirror off each other, but you don't have to read both if you don't want to.

 **Disclaimer:** All the usual stuff: _Rise of the Guardians_ belong to DreamWorks Animation. Elements from _Guardians of Childhood_ belong to William Joyce. Some other detailed facts come from _Rise of the Guardians_ Wiki. OC's belong to GodlyJewel and Cosmic Horse.

* * *

 **Let It Snow**

 _December 23…_

It was that time of year again in the little town of Burgess. The weather was perfectly chilly, school was out, and there was snow everywhere. Christmas would be here soon, and the whole town was preparing for another fantastic celebration.

Meanwhile, the Bennett house in particular was getting ready to have their own Christmas fun. Mrs. Bennett was out doing some Christmas shopping, while the kids stayed home and decorated the house. Outside, the house was trimmed in multicolored lights and a large wreath was on the front door. Inside, the living room was fully decorated: stocking hung by the fireplace, next a large pine tree standing tall; the windows were sporting paper snowflakes, holly and tinsel were hung everywhere, and the house smelled of peppermint from the Christmas candles. Even the kids themselves were dressed up for the holidays.

Roxy wore simple clothes — blue jeans and a sweater with light and dark blue strips — but she did have on a pair of jingle bell earrings and a Santa hat. Her siblings, however, had on more festive attire. Jaime wore a pair of khaki pants, white socks, and a green long-sleeved shirt. The top half of the sleeves had red and white strips, and on the front of his shirt was an image of a Santa Claus sporting a pair of sunglasses. And then there was little Sophie. The young toddler wore a bright red, long-sleeved dress with a ruffled bottom and an adorable reindeer on the front. Her outfit was complimented by polka-dotted tights and a cute set of reindeer antler on top of her blond hair.

At that moment, the children were busy putting the finishing decorations on the tree. Jamie was putting up colorful ornaments. Some were store-bought, but a lot of them had been handmade by the children. As he decorated, Roxy and Sophie hard at work making popcorn garlands. While Roxy thread the kernels through the needle, Sophie passed her the popcorn, sneaking some pieces when her sister wasn't looking.

"Roxy?" Jamie asked. "Do you think Jack and the others will visit us?"

Roxy looked up from her work as she pondered the thought. "Not sure," she replied. "Remember Jamie, they all have a job to do, and right now it's the busy season. North is in Christmas mode, and Jack has to prepare the whole world for a winter." Jamie's face fell for a moment, but one look at his older sister and the two just smiled.

Roxy knew Jamie missed that mischievous winter imp. Truth be told, she hadn't seen much of Jack since her birthday. She sighed. Long distance relationships were such a pain, but it was comforting to know Jack tried to make time for her and her siblings. After all, Jack Frost wasn't really the strict work-type. His motto: "They' re all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times."

Truthfully, Roxy had been concerned she wouldn't have time for Jack even if he did visit. She had been busy with starting college courses and her part-time job; she rarely got time for herself. There was also fitting in time to practice. Since they had become Guardians, Roxy and Bonnie had been testing their new abilities with the help of each of the Guardians. Of course, being a full-time Guardians like Tooth and Sandy— who worked more than one night a year—did not have much time to train. Whenever this happened, it was left to Pitch to teach the girls. Roxy smiled thinking about it.

All five of the Guardians had been furious when Pitch returned, but the look on their faces when Bonnie had taken Pitch's hand and kissed his cheek, announcing they were a couple… Priceless! It took her nearly a week before she was able to convince the Guardians to allow the training sessions, which was pretty short considering it took longer to convince them Pitch had gone from evil villain to chaotic neutral. Sure, he still gave children nightmares, but they weren't as dark as before, though occasionally someone on North's 'Naughty List' would be visited by a particularly frightening Nightmare.

Even without Pitch teaching them, the training was exhausting.

First was working with their weapons, taught by North and Bunnymund. When together, North and Bunny separated between the girls: North and Roxy would dual rapier to twin broad swords, while Bunny showed Bonnie how to use her ninja stars. Bunny would also take a little extra time to teach the girls agility, camouflage tactics, and _Tai Chee_.

Tooth only had one task to teach the girls: how to fly. The lessons were quite easy. Roxy seemed a natural with her wings, easily soaring through the air. Tooth was impressed by how quickly she caught on, though Roxy did struggle to match Tooth's flight speed. Bonnie had been another story. It wasn't that Bonnie struggled to fly. In fact, she was just as quick as Roxy. It was the matter of getting more than a few feet off the ground due to a fear of heights. It had taken two and a half weeks before Bonnie was comfortable flying.

Finally, there were the lessons with Jack, Sandy, and Pitch. Bonnie learned that despite her ties to the Nightmares, she could create blinding starlight blasts. Sandy and Pitch would alternate in her lessons, each working with their specific element to help her advance. Roxy only joined in the lessons with Pitch whenever she and Bonnie were training to fight off an enemy (though Roxy swore Pitch went harder on her than Bonnie).

That left her lessons with Jack. He was especially delighted to discover Roxy could control winter elements just like him. He taught her some of the basic tricks he knew while they were at the North Pole, but her favorite was causing the snow to take different forms and give it life.

Still, there was one matter neither Bonnie nor Roxy had yet to address. Roxy remembered North telling the girls that part of being a Guardian was finding your "center." It was the final element that would make them both true Guardians. Still, what could hers and Bonnie's be?

"Ouch!" Roxy looked down to see she had accidentally pricked her finger on the needle. A drop of blood began to form on the tip.

"I fix it!" Sophie said when she saw her sister's finger. She got up from the floor and ran to the medicine cabinet. When she came back, Sophie wrapped Roxy's finger in the bandaid, giving it a little kiss.

"All better!"

"Aww, thanks, Soph." Roxy gathered her younger sister into a big hug. "Now, I think that's enough for today." She looked around at the decorations. "We've earned ourselves a break. Who wants a cookie?"

"Me!" Jamie and Sophie shouted together.

Roxy laughed and got up to follow her excited siblings into the kitchen. Sitting on the counter was a fresh plate of peppermint cookies meant for making special Christmas plates for the neighbors. Roxy carefully peeled back the cellophane wrapping, and was about swipe three cookies.

"Don't you even think about it, Roxana Bennett."

Roxy quickly drew her hand back as Mrs. Bennett walked into the room, shopping bags in hand and a knowing smirk on her face. All three children gave her innocent smiles, but they knew their mother wasn't fooled.

She just chuckled. "Roxy, aren't you a little old to be sneaking cookies from the cookie jar?" Mrs. Bennett teased, setting her bags on the opposite counter.

Roxy looked toward her mom, eyes closed and laughing nervously. "Technically, it was a plate. And it was only three," she explained. "We all worked on the decorations, so I thought we might have a little reward."

"Please Mom," Jamie asked, looking up at her with pleading eyes. Watching her older siblings, Sophie stepped in and adding her own begging look.

That had done it. It was near impossible for her to resist when all three of her children looked like that. Mrs. Bennett just chuckled and shook her head. "Well, all right," she agreed. "But just one, and not until after dinner."

The three cheered and then set to helping their mother put away the groceries. As Mrs. Bennett slipped away to put away one particular shopping bag, the phone rang.

"I got it!" Roxy yelled. She picked it up and smiled as she hit the answer button. "Hello?"

 _OhmygoshRoxyyou'llneverguesswhatjusthappened!_

"Slow down. Just tell me, in regular, non-Bonnie speed." Roxy laughed. "We haven't talked for days. Just what happened that has you spazzing out?"

She heard her friend take a breathe before continuing. _Pitch met my parents! In a real meet-the-parents type of setting. And no one died! I even think that Da liked him._

Roxy froze. Quickly turning around, she checked on Jamie and Sophie. Both children were still putting away groceries, so they hadn't overhead Bonnie's statement. She had yet to tell her brother and sister about the reformed boogieman. Jamie still hadn't forgiven Pitch for trying to destroy the Guardians—not to mention turning Roxy into a Fearling to do it—but there was no way the boy would except Pitch living with Bonnie. And then there was her mom, who would think Roxy delusional and have her committed to a psyche ward before she had a chance to prove the Guardians' existence.

Roxy quickly excused herself from the room, and took the call upstairs. Once she was alone in her bedroom, she turned her attention back to the phone.

"Sorry, had to move to secure location. Now, about Pitch meeting your parents? Start explaining."

 _Yeah, so it was like this,_ Bonnie remarked. _Remember when we were practicing a couple days ago, and my mom dropped in on us?_

"How could I forget. My snowball smacked her right in the face! I hope she knows I'm super sorry about that."

 _Yeah, she's fine, but that's not the thing. She saw us, remember? Mama_ saw _us!_

"Yeah, I remember, though I still don't get how that happened."

 _I don't know either! I was too busy with Mama freaking out,_ Bonnie exclaimed.

 _She thought Pitch was some_ hombre loco _, and went into momma bear mode. It took me forever to calm her down and explain the situation. Pitch tried to help, remember? Mama threw a potted plant at his head._

Roxie bit her lip to stifle her laughter.

 _Quit laughing, I know you're doing it,_ Bonnie warned.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. Though I still haven't figured out what made her able to see us. Hits to the head don't let people see mythical figures, right?" Roxy said, still unsure. "Pitch muttered something about maybe my snowball having something to do with it, but I never got to meet back up with him to confirm."

 _Heck is I know,_ Bonnie said. _All I can say is, if you did do something, might wanna talk with Santa and the rest. But getting back to the issue: after you and Pitch split and left me alone with Mama—thanks again for that, you coward—she actually seemed pretty okay with it. Okay, maybe okay isn't the right word, but she was willing to let me better explain myself once Pa got home and we had a talk. Of course, by the time he did, Mama stopped being able to see Pitch and then the conversation lead to a question of sanity, but nevertheless. My parents started to believe and poof! Pitch is now able to be seen, and Mama and Da want him to join us for Christmas dinner._

"That's unbelievable, Bonnie," Roxy exclaimed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad the old shadow managed to keep himself in check, but I still can't process this. Your mom able to see us, let alone them okay with this. Not everyday your daughter reveals she has magical powers, and is dating one of the most famous mythological baddies."

 _It took some time and a lot of work on my Da's part to convince her._

Roxy laughed. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. Okay, I need details! For one thing, how do you think she saw us? Pitch thinks maybe it was my snowball."

 _Could be possible, but you've thrown plenty of those, and no one saw us in magic mode. However, I have some ideas._

As Bonnie listed off her theories, Roxy heard a small tap on her window. She looked up and smiled seeing a grinning Jack Frost leaning on his staff. Roxy dashed over to open her window.

"Jack!"

"Hey Snow Sprite." Jack chuckled. "Hope you don't mind I dropped in?"

Roxy laughed, letting Jack come into her room. "I almost thought you wouldn't come."

He smirked. "Like I could stay away. This is my hometown after all." He gave her a causal, if not completely mischievous look. "So, now that I'm here, how bout you come outside and we stir up a little fun?"

Roxie smiled, causally picking up a book from her desk. "I don't know…" she teased. "I'd have to sneak out, and there's some reading I've been meaning to– Hey!" Jack quickly snatched the book from her hand. "Jack Frost, give me my book!"

He hovered just out of reach and examined it. He looked puzzled but she could see the impishness in his eyes. He always enjoyed getting a rise out of her.

"Roxy–" He waved the book around as he gestured. "–The sun is shinning, there's snow on the ground. Why stay inside with a dusty old book?"

"Maybe I like reading a book in my warm bed before freezing my butt off outside in the cold," she argued. "Isn't there anything you'd rather do then play in the snow everyday?"

"Maybe…" he began. He slowly set the book on Roxy's desk before standing at her side. He leaned over her, supporting himself on his staff. Jack smiled devilishly. Uh-oh! That always meant one thing.

"J-Jack, don't you dare," Roxy warned. She knew it was useless, but that didn't stop her from backing up. She soon hit the bed and began crawling backwards across the mattress. "Jack I mean it, you better not–"

"What? I'm not doing anything." He tried to look innocent but Roxy knew better than that. Jack had that wicked look in his eye and Roxy knew what it meant: she was in trouble.

 _I'M PREGNANT!_

The sudden outburst shocked both Jack and Roxy out of our stare down. It was then Roxy remembered she was still on the phone with Bonnie. She grabbed her phone and started apologizing. "Bonnie, I'm so sorry. Jack stopped by and I forgot you were still on the line."

 _Well, about time you answered. I hate being ignored. You've any idea how long I've been trying to get your attention?_

"I'm guessing awhile if you had to use that line," Roxy said. "Sorry about that."

 _Its cool. So am I to guess a certain frosty beau has come to call?_ The hint of suggestion was not lost in her voice.

Roxy blushed. "Yes."

 _All right then girly, I'll hang up so you can get back to your date._ IBonnie hung up, leaving Roxy alone with Jack.

"Sometimes I just don't her…" foxy turned her attention back to Jack. "So, you mentioned going out? That mean you'll be in town for a while?"

"You'd better believe it," Jack said. "Winter is set so now I can have some fun."

"Well, I'll see if I can get out. Sophie should be about ready to take her nap, and Jamie is going out with his friends."

"And Bonnie?"

Roxie smirked. "She's got plans."

"With him? Still not used to that," Jack said.

Roxie shrugged, setting her book on the desk. "Yeah, that's something else I need to talk to you about," she said. "There's been a new development, and I wanted to talk to get your opinion on it."

"As long as it's not boring, up for anything," he said. "But let's go! You still need to show me you can handle the new you, remember?"

"Okay, okay. Point made. I'll see you soon."

"Later Snow Sprite." Jack ducked out the window, laughing as he flew on the wind. Roxie smiled. Then, she turned to her closet to grab her winter clothes. She didn't really need them, but she had to keep up appearances. She was all set when someone knocked on her door.

"It's open."

"Roxie, you got a minute?" her mother asked.

"Not now. Gonna walk Jamie to meet his friends, then-"

"Who's Jack?" Roxie froze. She felt heat rush her face as she turned to lock eyes with her mother. "I could hear you talking from the hallway," she continued. "Is he a friend from school?"

Roxie felt her heart stop. She hadn't exactly had time to tell her mother she was dating someone, never mind a legendary figure her mom brushed off as a myth. Thoughts raced in her mind as she tried to come up with a suitable explanation. It's not like she could lie, but she couldn't tell her mother the truth either. So, she went for the half truth.

"Jack is…someone I met some time back," she began. "Around sometime last year we, uh, kinda got reacquainted and found out we were in the same…class, and uh, we've been spending time together…"

"Why haven't you mention him before? Sounds like you two are pretty close," her mother said.

Roxie could feel her resolve slipping. "Well we don't get to see each other much because of his travels. Jack kinda goes around from time to time, but he comes back here cause it's his hometown."

"Oh? Well, that's certainly exciting for him. Though traveling that much must be hard for him."

"Not really, it's a lot of fun for him." Roxie couldn't believe how easy this was. She wasn't technically lying, but she wasn't telling her mother the entire truth. Only half. "But whenever he's in town, we like to get together and hang out."

"So that's where you've been running off to lately." Roxy felt her cheeks heating up. "Oh sweetie, did you really think I didn't notice?" Mrs. Bennett said. "A mother knows when her children are up to something. So, exactly how far has your relationship progressed?"

"Mom…"

"Don't try to deny it, Roxy, I recognize the look of a girl mooning over a boy," Mrs. Bennet teased. "I had that same look when I met your father."

"Mom!"

"Come on, what's he like?" her mother continued to press. "Are you studying in the same classes? What are his hobbies? Interests? Does he treat you well?"

Roxy laughed. "Well, we don't have classes, but he does help me study." _If you count learning to master winds, storms, and all things snow._ "He likes winter activities best, and overall, he loves to have fun," she continued. "As for how he treats me, he likes to tease me and his usually up to some sort of mischief, but he's really kind and caring once you get past the sarcasm and tricks. Jamie and Sophie lov… w-would really like him. I think you would too."

"In that case, you should invite him over soon," she said. "I'd love to meet him. I."

"O-Oh, I don't know about that. Jack is a little hard to get ahold of. Besides, he's also pretty busy this time of year." Roxie rubbed the back of her neck, hoping she didn't look as guilty as she felt.

"Oh, right, of course. I bet he has plans with his family for Christmas."

"No, he's on his own. Jack lost his family a long time ago." Roxie wanted to slap herself for letting that slip.

"What?!"

"Uh… I meant, he lost them when he was a teenager–"

"Just how old is this boy?" Mrs. Bennett interrupted.

"About my age, give or take a year or two," Roxy replied, thinking it best not to reveal the almost three _hundred_ year age gap. "In any case, Jack was old enough to become independent."

"Hmm… So, he's backpacking then?"

"Yes."

"So, to sum it up, your friend is all by himself with no place to stay… Well, then that settles it. "Roxy, I want you to invite Jack over."

"Wait, what?" Roxy wasn't sure she was hearing correctly.

"He can stay for dinner and spend Christmas with us," Mrs. Bennett continued. "Oh, I'll have to go back out to get some extra things for dinner. Roxy, do you know if Jack is allergic to anything?"

"Mom!"

Mrs. Bennett held up her hand. "My mind's made up, honey," she said. "So unless you have him call me directly and say why he can't come, I'll be sure to put an extra plate out."

Mrs. Bennett left her daughter standing with her mouth gapping. She had no idea that the special guest she invited would have a hard time attending.

Roxie grabbed her coat and called for Jamie. She needed to talk to Jack, and fast.

 **XXX**

 **AN:** That's all for now. More to come soon but for now, I wish you all a very Merry Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

The pond was perfectly frozen over. Smooth and clear to see the blue waters beneath, but thick enough to walk upon. A little extra dusting of snow about the area transformed the place into the ideal winters skating grounds. Jack smiled as he surveyed his work. Roxie was sure to like his extra touches.

"Jack!" He turned to find the blonde girl racing towards him. He smiled.

"Bout time you showed up," he called out. "I was starting to get bored."

"I had to drop Jamie off. You had to wait, what? Another–" She looked at her watch. "–ten minutes? Hardly long, Mr. Frost."

"Yeah, but, I'm still gonna have to give you a penalty for being late."

Roxy smirked, her hands moving to her hips. "Since when do you have rules?"

"I don't. Well, at least I didn't until I got assigned to be a teacher. No offense, but that in itself makes you indebted to me."

"Oh really? Are you saying I am a poor student? And here I thought I was doing pretty well."

"Sorry Roxy." Jack chucked. "But teaching isn't really any fun, and you know I only like to have fun."

"Well, you can't blame the student if the teacher can't handle her."

Jack broke into a smirk. "Is that a challenge?"

Roxy laughed and changed into her Guardian form. She fluttered her wings teasingly, meeting Jack's smirk. "Why don't you come over and find out?"

With that, the game was on. Jack dove at Roxy first. He missed when she stepped to the side, causing him to spin around. He came at her again only to have her block with a winter breeze.

"You think the cold will stop me?" he taunted, deflecting her attack with one of his own.

"No but it does distract you." She pulled out her sword and readied another attack. Jack was hoping she'd do that. He braced his staff with each of her blows, laughing when she tried disarming him. He turned his staff as she came at him again, hooking the end near the middle if the blade. The slight slack from her shock allowed him to toss her weapon to the other side of the pond.

"Point for me."

"Oh, you think so?" Roxy jumped, landing an inch away from the winter spirit's face. She placed her hands in his biceps, pressing them just slightly to keep his arms at an angle. She moved closer to his face.

Jack stared, unsure what she would do. However, he wasn't expecting her to blow a raspberry in his face.

"Hey!" He jumped back. "Since when is that legal?"

"No rules, Jack. Remember?" Roxy giggled.

"In that case…" Jack lowered his his staff, angling his wrist. He lowered his voice to where Roxy swore only the wind could hear him. Suddenly, there was a soft rustling. He watched in delight as Roxy looked around, confused to what trick he would pull next. The winds picked up and leaves fluttered around them. Roxy took a defensive position. Jack only smiled.

Roxy tried to keep an eye on her surroundings, trying to figure out Jack's plan. However, her current thoughts were distracting her from the fight. She needed to wrap this up so she and Jack could talk, but this new tactic of his had her second guessing herself. She knew he could control winds but she had never seen Jack use leaves in an attack. She quickly formed an ice weapon and took a defensive stance. Whatever he was going to throw at her, she would be ready.

Jack was impressed, noting how she used her powers to form a scimitar. The last time they practiced, she had bee thinking of new ways to form weapons from ice. Though clearly she favored the sword, especially a rapier.

She held the blade of black ice close to her body. Finally, she seemed to have waited long enough and lunged at him. He smirked. _Just like with Pitch…_

Roxy struck, only to be deflected by Jack's staff. She came at him again, but Jack held off each blow, finally knocking the blade from her hand. She watched as Jack began to summon an ice blast and she smirked. This was a smilier to an attack from Pitch. She deadlocked with Jack's staff before he could attack.

"Had enough?" she taunted, using more strength to push him back.

"You wish, Snow Sprite." Jack leaned closer and blew into her face.

Roxy screamed and jumped back, brushing the frost from her eyes. When she opened them, she saw Jack laughing from atop his staff.

"What just …" Roxy turned to see Jack laughing. "How did you know about that?"

"Let's just say some little friends told me you learned a new trick." Roxy looked at him perplexed. Jack held out a hand and the leaves seemed to dance about him. "I may have taught you some things, but I haven't shown you all my moves," he said, chuckling.

Roxy's laughed but then her face fell. Jack was surprised with the sudden change. He watched as she walked to the shore of the pond and sat down on a log. She didn't move, save for resting her chin on her hand. He didn't understand. Was it something he said?

"Okay, what's the problem?" Jack teased. "You love snow fights."

Roxy sighed, not looking up at him. "I swear I had this all planned out how to tell you, and now…" She groaned. "I have a problem and it kinda takes the fun out of playing in the snow."

"Okay? What's up?"

"I just… I just don't know how to explain it, okay?"

Jack quirked an eyebrow and moved to stand beside her. He set one hand on her shoulder, trying to look at her. "Hey Roxy, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

She turned around, her eyes telling him everything he needed to know. "We have a problem. A _big_ problem."

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound fun." Jack laughed, leaning more on his staff.

"I know it's not your favorite thing, but this is serious," Roxy said. "My mom overheard me talking to you in my room, and now she knows about you."

"What?"

Roxy started pacing as she explained the situation. Jack thought the part of him being a backpacking college student was funny, but he tried not to laugh while she talked. Roxy was upset as it was. Laughing would only make it worse. When she got to the end, she had sat back on the log in an exhausted heap.

"So now my mom says I have to bring you over for dinner so she can meet you, but I can't tell her why you can't or she'll think I'm nuts!"

"Hey, calm down." Jack walked up to her and placed his arm around her. "No worries. This is an easy fix," he said. "We'll just call in a favor from Sandy and see if he can make her forget about the whole thing."

"It's not that simple, Jack," Roxy stated. "You realize my mom is a single woman raising three kids. She marks things down in her planner, and leaves herself reminders so she doesn't forget a thing. There's no way I could pull it off trying to make her forget a scheduled event, and it's not like you can show up to dinner like Pitch did."

"Wait, dinner?" Roxy went on to explain, describing the affair with Pitch and the Clydes in detail. Jack was a little shocked that Bonnie's parents were made into believers. Once a child grows up, they tend to forget the magic and pass it onto their children. He's have to talk to North about this.

"I don't know what to do!" Roxy continued. "My mom isn't like Bonnie's parents. To her, all this talk about Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny, you. It's just make believe."

"So then, why not make up an excuse? Say I got food poisoning and can't come, or something."

"Ha! Mom would just make us come to you. Face it, Jack. Unless we can figure out how to make you visible or turn my mom an incredible believer within the next forty-eight hours, I don't know what will happen!" Roxy sat down back on a log, feeling defeated. "I wish I knew what to do…"

"Hey, no sad faces," Jack said, kneeling beside her. "We'll figure something out. Hey! I know something that'll cheer you up."

"A way to go back in time?"

"No. This." Jack created snowflake and blew to her. It landed on Roxy's cheek. Her face lightened and she even laughed. "There's that smile."

"Hey, no fair using fun magic!" She brushed her cheek, still grinning. "I'm trying to be mad."

"Too bad. Fun is my thing, remember?" Jack came up bedside her, another snowflake dancing about his fingers. "Say, I just thought of something."

"Should I be concerned?"

Jack playfully shook his head. "You said Bonnie's mom saw you and Pitch, right?"

"Yeah but Pitch didn't have an explanation for it," Roxy clarified. "He thought I might've unlocked some hidden talent. He was going to look into it, but then there was the thing with the Clydes. I haven't spoken with him since. I mentioned it to Bonnie this morning, and she had a couple ideas, but you know her theories. Why are you asking?"

"Pitch thought it might be a new power, right?" Jack asked. "I hate to say this, but he could be right."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure but this reminds me of something North told me," he said, thinking hard. "He told me to be a Guardian I had to find my center. It took a while but I found mine. Maybe this could be yours!"

"Easier said than done," Roxy said. "You found yours when you helped Jamie believe and then by defeating Pitch. Bonnie told me she figured hers by talking with the moon, but I don't have any clues to what mine could be. I can't even tell what I'm supposed to do."

"Maybe this making people see is part of your center," he said, getting excited. "Have you tried to do it again, see if anything happens?"

"Sure." She got up and made a snowball. "I tested it when Jamie brought his friends over, but nothing unusual happened. Though I got comments on the wings."

"Well, that was dumb. You tested with kids who already believe. Think maybe you should've tried it on an adult instead?" Jack couldn't help the snicker at the sight of her blush.

"That… That may have slipped my mind…"

"Come on," he said, taking her hand and walking towards town. "Let's go have a little fun."

 **XXX**

 _Town Square…_

"Okay, here comes someone. Get ready!"

"Jack, I don't know about this?"

"Come on, you got this." Jack gave her a thumbs up. "Besides, you've already done it five time now."

"Okay…" Roxy waited behind a shrub. She watched the intended target come around the corner. It was an older man. She waited until he was in range before throwing the snowball. It hit the man on the arm, startling him.

"What the devil?! Who threw that?" He looked around but didn't spot anyone. "Darn kids." He continued walking along, right passed Roxy and Jack.

"Another failure," Roxy stated. "I'm beginning to think the other day was a fluke."

"Come on, there's gotta be something we're missing," Jack said. "Are you sure there isn't anything you did that day you might've missed?"

"I told you. I picked up a snowball, like this." She made another ball wand held it up. "Blew on it and then threw it, missing Pitch, and knocking Bonnie's mom to the ground. When she woke up, she could see us. I've thrown snowballs at six people now, and not one of them has seen us."

"I really thought this would work. What are we missing?" Jack sat down and thought over everything. He really thought they were on to something. Yet each adult Roxy hit with her snowball still could not see them. There had to be something crucial they were missing. But what was it?

"It's okay," Roxy said, flicking the snowball. "Maybe I should just have Sandy dust Mom. I can always have Jamie and Sophie help me hide any evidence."

"Hey, since when do you give up?"

"But…"

"No way! We'll figure this out," he argued. "Look, someone else is coming. Just give it one more try, okay?"

"Jack."

"Trust me."

Roxy rolled her eyes and got into position. She readied the snowball as the next person walked around the corner. Her arm halted.

"What's the problem?" Jack asked.

"I can't hit her. That's Mrs. Swaisbrick," Roxy said, her arm lowering. "She lives across the street. She's a total tyrant and she can't stand anyone under thirty. She will have a fit if I throw a snowball at her."

"Only if you get caught," he pointed out.

"No way! I'd sooner hit Bonnie with a snowball than hit that woman. She's crazy!"

"Oh brother." Jack stood up and crossed his arms, his characteristic smirk challenging her. "Haven't I said there's no fun without a little risk? Come on, she won't even know it's you."

"I thought we were trying to get someone to see me?" Roxy argued, hoping to stall for time.

"True but she won't recognize you like that." He pointed to her wintery angel-like appearance. "You'll be fine. Just throw it."

Roxy sighed in defeat. She knew it was the only chance, but she really didn't want to give Mrs. Swaisbrick another reason to blame the younger population. Still, Jack was right. They had to find out if it was her power that allowed others to see the Guardians. She quickly shut her eyes and threw. When she looked, she saw the snowball missed and hit the wall, startling the older woman. "Shoot!"

"Pft! Nice." Jack chuckled. "Looks like I'll have to show you how to throw. That was a mile off."

"Oh haha, very funny," Roxy said. She wrinkled her nose. "I've been doing pretty good. That was the only miss I made all day."

"Snow Sprite, haven't I taught you anything?" Jack reached down and picked up some snow, forming it into a ball. "The key to a good surprise hit is to aim for the head. Like this!" He chucked the snowball, hitting the elder woman in the back of the neck. She shrieked in shock as she tried to get the snow out of her coat.

"You hoodlums!" the elder woman barked. "When I get my hands on you!"

"See? Easy."

"Great… Now she's mad," Roxy said, turning to Jack with a smirk. "You just have a talent for getting into trouble, don't you?"

"Just natural talent. Self taught too."

"Of course, cause what you do is so hard." Roxy held up her hand a formed a snowflake, letting dance along her fingers as Jack had done earlier.

Jack clapped his hands, leaning on his staff. "Nicely done," he said. "I was starting to believe you wouldn't get it. Nice to be proven wrong."

"Well, seeing isn't always believing. However…" Roxy blew on the snowflake, watching it swirl until in landed on the snowball held in her other hand. "The best things in life are ones you don't see coming," she said, grinning wickedly.

"Huh– Oof!" The snowball hit him right in the face. The force knocked him into the shrub, causing him to trip and tumble backwards.

Roxy laughed. "You should've seen the look on your face," she cackled. "Priceless!"

"Haha, very funny," Jack said. He picked himself up and dusted the snow off his shirt. He looked up to see Roxy still bent over laughing. "I'd like to see you try that again."

"You there!"

Jack and Roxy turned to see Mrs. Swaisbrick glaring in their direction. She pointing towards them, but when they looked around, nobody was in the square.

Jack leaned over to Roxy, and whispered, "Do you think?…"

"Don't ignore me, young man. I see you clear as day!" Mrs. Swaisbrick shouted.

Jack turned back to her. He looked around again before he pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Are you the degenerate throwing snowballs?" she demanded, her scowling eyes burning at him from behind her wire-rimmed glasses.

Jack was stunned. He couldn't believe it! A person—an adult, no less—was actually talking to him. "Uh…n-no, ma'am," he stuttered. "It wasn't…"

"A likely story!" she interrupted. "You should learn to respect your elders, young man. I should call your parents about this. Honestly, to show such disrespect."

"But…"

"Get out of my sight before I call the police!"

"Jack, come on!" Roxy grabbed his arm and took off. They ran down the street until Roxy ducked into an alley. She pushed Jack back and checked to make sure the cost was clear. Meanwhile, Jack was too busy to worry about anything.

"This is amazing! You did it! You made her see me!" Jack pulled Roxy from the opening and spun her around, delighted by her surprised squeal. "This'll solve everything!"

"Jack?"

"Oh man, just wait till we tell North and the others about this."

"Jack."

"I can't wait to see the look on Bunny's face."

"Jack!"

He stopped spinning around looked at her. "What's wrong? This is great, isn't it?"

"Jack, I didn't hit Mrs. Swaisbrick with a snowball, remember?" Roxy stated. She put her hands on his shoulder. "So how was she able to see you?"

Jack paused. Thinking back, she was right. It was his snowball that made contact with Mrs. Swaisbrick, not hers. "I-I don't know. Maybe, it was..." He thought it over but couldn't come up with an answer. "Shoot, but then how did she..." Jack paused when his eyes met Roxy's. He was a little puzzled by her expression. She seemed confused and also surprised. And why was Roxy staring at him like he had suddenly turned into a Fearling?

"Roxy, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Jack… You've-You've changed."

"What're you talking about, Snow Sprite?" He scoffed. "I never change."

"No, that's not what I mean." She dragged him out of the alley and stood him in front of the store window. "See! You look completely different."

Jack looked at his reflection. Nothing out of the ordinary. Tall, slim stature. Same blue hooded sweater, and same trousers bound at the knee, still tattered and frayed toward the bottom. Though, now that he looked closer, he noticed the frost that usually collected around the ring of his collar was gone. And thinking of it, was there something different about his hair? He touched his head, craning his neck to get a better look. Wasn't it lighter before, or was that the window making it appear that way. He did a double-take.

"What the…" Jack lowered his hand to his face. His hair wasn't the only thing that had become darker. His eyes were different too. He pulled his hand away and noticed his skin was fair, no longer the pale he had become familiar with over the centuries.

"I… I'm…"

"Jack, what happened to you?"

He turned around and found the same shocked expression looking back at him. "I…I-I don't know…" he stammered. "This-This never happened… What's going on?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Roxy asked, still unable to take her eyes away from him. "When Mrs. Swaisbrick saw you, I wasn't sure, but now seeing you like this? I can't, I mean, it just-just… This doesn't make any sense!"

"You're telling me." He drew back and looked at his reflection. "I look… I look like me, the old me."

"You mean, back when you were human?" Jack spotted Roxy's reflection in the window. Her eyes wide with curiosity. "Is this what you looked like?" she asked.

"Yeah." Jack stared at the boy in the window. He was still hang trouble wrapping his mind around it all. _Okay, so what exactly happened?_ he thought. _Roxy and I were testing out a theory but nothing happened. The old woman showed up, I hit her with a snowball, Roxy's snowballs me, I get seen and we run into– Wait!_ His eyes lit up and he turned around.

"That's it!"

"What? What's it?" Roxy asked.

"Your snowball, it worked!"

Roxy shook her head. "No it didn't. I missed."

"Not that one," Jack explained. "You hit _me_ with a snowball, remember? And after I fell over, Mrs. Swaisbrick saw me but she didn't see you. You made me visible to someone!"

"Okay, so say that's true, then how does that explain this?" She pointed to his appearance.

"I don't know… but does it matter? Roxy, don't you know what this means?"

"You look like a regular boy?"

Jack groaned, laughing at how frustrating she could be. "Roxy, I can come to your house for dinner. I can meet your mom."

Roxy's whole body froze as the realization hit. "This… This may actually work."

 **XXX**

 **AN:** To anyone's who's curious about Bonnie's center, you'll have to talk to CosmicHorse. She has a story, _Dark Winter's Night_ , that'll tell you all about it. Let her know you if you wanna read it. I've gotten a sneak peak and it's soooooo cute!


	3. Chapter 3

_December 24…_

The moon looked out on the city below. The streets were clear while the surrounding light created a glittery glint on the snow. Up above Roxy soared, loving the feel of the night air on her wings. She stopped atop a lamppost to survey the scene. She couldn't believe she was actually seeing Paris in winter.

 _The city is so beautiful at night._ From her perch, she looked up and smiled. The Eiffel Tower was lit up for the Christmas season and the beauty of the lights reflected back on the surface of the River Seine.

" _Madame Ange!_ "

Roxy looked up at the little boy staring at her from the rooftop. She used the wind to bring her up to the roof. The boy rushed to her side when she landed. " _Quel est le problème, Kim?_ " she asked, bending down to his level. "Miss me already?"

Kim laughed. "I saw how high you flew. It was _incroyable!_ "

"Better believe it, kiddo. That's why I'm here."

"It must be amazing. I wish I could fly like you."

"Oh, do you now?" Roxy smirked. She picked Kim up and swung him over her shoulder so he was secure on her back. "Hang on tight. It gets a little chilly up there."

Roxy summoned the wind to help her back into the air. She soared over the city until the lights below looked like a thousand fairies dancing in the night. Kim cheered behind her. Roxy could feel the joy radiating off him the faster she flew. Anywhere he wanted to go, Roxy gladly flew them. They soared over the Seine, through the streets and back up into the sky before Roxy landed back on Kim's rooftop. She set him down and watched as he ran about.

"Wow! That was amazing! Thank you! Thank you so much…" He turned around. "So then, it's all true then? All those stories my grandmother told me about. They are true, aren't they."

Roxy nodded. "Every one of them. I hope this means you won't give up now."

"Are you kidding? No way!" Kim cheered. "I don't care what John and the other kids say. Meeting you just proves that my grandmother's stories are true."

"I'm glad I could help." She felt the wind calling her. It was time. "Well Kim, looks like I need to be going. You should get on to bed before your parents find you missing."

"Do you have to go?" he asked, looking almost as sad as when she first meet him.

Roxy smiled, drawing the little boy into her arms. "I'll always be here when you need me. That's what guardians do. And anytime you feel like you're starting to doubt again, I'll come and play. Deal?"

"Deal! _Merci encore, mon ange gardien._ "

" _Vous êtes les bienvenus, Kim. Et rappelez-vous, ne jamais cesser de croire._ "

"Who're you talking to?"

Roxy blinked and looked around. She was no longer standing on a Parisian roof. She was in her room, sitting at the vanity with a brush in her hand. In place of Kim, she spotted Jamie staring at her from the doorway.

"I…was talking to someone?"

"Yeah." He gave her an odd look. "And you were talking funny too, like some other language or something."

"Oh, I-I don't remember." She hoped she looked more convincing than she felt.

"Weird. That's like the fourth time this week, Roxy," Jamie said. He shrugged. "Well, just came to tell you Mom said breakfast was ready. Better hurry."

"Okay." Roxy waited until Jamie was downstairs. She let out a sigh of relief before looking back at the mirror.

 _That's been happening a lot lately_ , she thought. _One minute I'm doing something, then I space out without realizing it, and then it feels like I've been somewhere else. Maybe I should've talked to Jack._

She brushed her hair in thought. These odd dreams had occurred sometime after she had become a Guardian. At first, she had brushed them off. Then the random dazed states began. Now that they were happening more frequently, Roxy decided she should ask the Guardians about them. She was going to mention it to Jack, but with her mother's invite and discovering a new power, she had been sidetracked.

 _What if it's something to do with… Oh, I can't thank about that now!_ she thought, setting her brush down. She didn't have time to worry about this. All her focus had to go into tonight. It was Christmas Eve and she was bringing Jack over to meet her mother. The thought made her cringe.

"Okay, just breathe," she told herself. "You can do this!"

The pep-talk helped but it didn't calm the butterflies in her stomach. There were so many things that could go wrong.

 _Stop it, Roxy,_ she thought. _You and Jack spent the entire day testing out your powers. The plan is full proof._

It was true. They had learned many things about Roxy's new power. For one thing, hitting Jack with the snowball allowed him to be visible for an hour. To make the effect last longer, Roxy solidified a snowflake into an un-meltable charm. As long as Jack touched it, he could remain visible for a long time. However, if Jack used his powers, the effects wore off. Jack was ecstatic by the results but Roxy was still puzzled about why he turned human. They decided to perform another test, but they required further assistance. For that, Jack called in a favor.

First he contacted Bunnymund but got no reply. Then Jack tried the North Pole and Tooth Palace. Luckily, Baby Tooth had been in Burgess picking up an incisor and was able to meet them in no time. From the North Pole, it took a little longer, but North was able to spare one yeti, Phil. He also gave a note stating that Phil needed to return within the hour as it was the day before Christmas Eve.

That being said, Jack and Roxie had to experiment quickly. For the first trial, Roxy discovered that using an enchanted snowflake on Baby Tooth also made her visible. She flew around a mother out walking with her daughter. As Baby Tooth buzzed around, the little girl laughed and told her mother to look at the pretty fairy. The mother, however, simply smiled and said it was pretty, but while they were like fairies, hummingbirds were not actual fairies. Apparently, when enchanted by Roxy's magic, magical beings appeared before children but not adults.

They then tried it the same process Phil, thought they received different results. Unlike Tooth's fairies or Bunny's egg warriors, the yeti were not completely mythical creatures. Roxy already knew Phil as the famed "Bigfoot" so she was curious to see how her magic would effect him. She gave him a snowflake but nothing happened. Then a person happened by and after a double take, his ran of screaming about a bear attack. They all had a good laugh. They concluded there was nothing else needed for their little experiment. Once Baby Tooth and Phil left, Jack and Roxy worked into the night on a plan for Christmas Eve.

 _I just hope this works._ Roxy shook her head. Now was not the time to be doubting herself. There was so much she still had to do. She grabbed her things and headed downstairs.

Mrs. Bennett smiled when Roxy made her way into the kitchen. "Someone slept in this morning," she teased. "You're usually up with them." She nodded over to Jamie and Sophie at the table.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep. Too excited!" Roxy said.

"Well, hope you're hungry. I made blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes."

"Pancakes!" Sohpie cheered. She had chocolate smeared all over her face.

"Jamie, mind helping your sister, please?"

"Okay." Jamie swallowed before grabbing a napkin.

"Looks great, but no time. Got to go." Roxy grabbed an apple from the table, taking a large bite as she made her way to the door.

"Whoa, hold on!" Mrs. Bennet intercepted. "What's got you in such a rush?" she asked. "It better be good to skip out on breakfast."

Roxy swallowed. "Got some last minute shopping to do before I pick up Jack."

"Who this Jack guy?" Jamie asked.

"Well, considering I only know one Jack, that should be obvious. You asked me yesterday if he might come to visit."

"Wait, what?! You mean Jack's coming? To _our_ house?" he exclaimed, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Yep, Mom invited him to spend Christmas with us last minute. I asked and he said yes. Not that he really had a choice." Roxy smirked over at her mother.

Meanwhile, Jamie was still trying to process the situation. "No way! But I thought he was super busy with the other Gua–" He caught Roxy's panicked gesture to keep. "I mean… I thought he was busy?"

"Well, he…"

"Jamie, you know about Roxy's boyfriend?" Mrs. Bennett asked.

Jamie couldn't help the smirk as his older sister blushed. "Uh, yeah… I, uh, meet him…once. But I didn't know Roxy told you about him, Mom."

"Roxana," Mrs. Bennett berated. "You tell your little brother you have a boyfriend before your own mother?"

Roxy laugh nervously. "Sorry about that, Mom. It was sort of a chance thing," she explained. "Jack and I mad up last year when I was with Jamie and Sophie, so they got to meet him. He and Jaime really got along and Jamie's been asking when he was going to visit again. I wasn't sure when that would happen until you invited him over for Christmas. In any case, looks like you got your wish, Jamie. Jack says that he can't wait to see you again."

"Oh cool! Wait till he sees I lost another tooth." Jamie opened his mouth and pointed to the new gap.

Sophie jumped in her seat beside him. "Jack! Jack! Jack!"

Mrs. Bennett laughter she watched her two younger children. Clearly the boy Roxy was seeing had quite the impact on Jamie and Sophie. They only met him once and were excited he was coming, like he was an old childhood friend. It made her think that perhaps this boy wouldn't be so bad.

"Okay, enough you two. Let your sister be. I still need help getting everything ready, and now you know about our special guest. Roxy, try to eat something a little more filling before you head out." She brought over a fresh plate of pancakes and made Roxy sit at the table. "At least eat one pancake, okay?"

"Alright. I yield to mother superior," she teased. She ate a blueberry pancake and then started on her apple again.

"Okay. Since Roxy will be getting Jack, I'll need you two to help me finish cleaning up the house. Jamie, after you're done, I'll need you to get the cot from the attic and set it up in your room."

"What for, Mom?" Jamie asked, taking another bite of his pancakes.

"It's for Jack."

It was Roxy's turn to choke. "W-What?!"

"Now don't look at me like that, Roxy," Mrs. Bennett said. "You said yourself, Jack doesn't have a place to stay while he's in town. I see no harm in letting him spend the night. Besides, it's Christmas."

"Wow! This is so cool!" Jamie said. "Jack's gonna sleep in my room! I can show him all my new clay figures, and then we can even go sledding. And then we can do cool stuff Christmas morning."

Sopie was delighted. "Jack! Snow!"

"Mom, is this really necessary?" Roxy asked. She knew Jamie was excited but this was so out of character.

Mrs. Bennett laughed. "Roxy, I know it must be a shock that a mother would let her daughter's boyfriend spend the night, but it just doesn't sit well with me that a boy his age is traveling around on his own. So, you let Jack know that he is invited to stay. I won't force him if he's made other arrangements, but it would ease my worry as a concerned mother if he stayed over."

"O-Okay… I'll, I'll mention it." Roxy finished half of her apple before running out the door. Once again, her mother had thrown her a curveball. She was prepared for dinner with her family, but how was she going to explain, let alone handle Jack staying overnight at her house?

 _Well_ , she thought, _it's not as though he hasn't done it before_. She recalled how Jack used to look in on her at night. Sandi had sent him after noticing Roxy's recurring nightmares. Apparently, it was part of a side effect from having been turned into a Fearling. Pitch assured her it shouldn't last too long, though Roxy had been one of the rare few to ever become human again. He told her she should count herself lucky it was only nightmares she was experiencing.

That hadn't done much to ease her mind. She never remembered them, but she recalled waking up in a cold sweat. Her whole body trembling and it as difficult to breath. Jack would then slip into her room and hold her until her heart rate settled down. Sometimes he would stay up with her until she fell asleep. They talked about anything on their minds while Roxy clung to him. She loved the feeling of Jack's arms holding her as she fell asleep. Sometimes he would stop by even if she didn't have a nightmare. It was nice.

Once the nightmares stopped, Jack's visits became less frequent. He still had a job to do, after all. While she missed their nightly chats, this would be entirely different. This time he would actually be staying in her house. Sleeping in the next room. Roxy could feel heat creeping up her neck to her cheeks. She barely noticed that she had reached her destination. She was only brought out of her thoughts by a cold wind on her face. She looked up into Jack's blue eyes.

"Hey Snow Sprite. Blushing early today? Didn't know I had that kind of an effect on you." He smiled mischievously and kissed her nose. "Remind me what I did so I can do it more often."

Roxy felt her cheeks get even warmer. "Sorry, it's just, well…looks like the plans have changed again."

"Aww, did I get kicked out already?" he joked.

"No, just the opposite." Roxy twiddled her fingers. "Your dinner invitation has been extended. Looks like now you get to spend Christmas Day with us too."

Jack's smiled, delighted by the news. "And this is a _bad_ thing?"

"Not really but it means we have some extra shopping to do."

Jack sighed. "You're still on about that? I told you, I don't need new clothes to meet your mom. There's nothing wrong with what I got."

"Wrong again, Mr. Frost," Roxy stated. "I told her you were a backpacker, remember? Now that you're spending the night, she expects you to have spare clothes and something to carry your stuff in. If you show up on my doorstep barefoot and caring only a staff, my mom will pitch a fit! Besides, it's not like you can just make clothes out of snow and ice."

"True, mice and fairies usually help in that department," he said with a chuckle. "Tried that once when my cape ripped, though. I don't recommend it unless you enjoy not moving and a bad case of frostbite."

"No thank you, but thanks for the tip." Roxy laughed. "Now, let's go shopping!"

Roxy conjured up a snowflake charm and passed it to Jack before she lead them into the outlet store. There was a particular thrift shop located within that Roxy knew had great bargains. She'd only planned to get a few items at first, but now that Jack was staying overnight, she had added to her list. The first thing they got were some socks and shoes. Jack seemed to cringe at the idea, but it was an essential. Bare feet and cold weather weren't exactly considered "normal" for most people. Next, they found a duffel bag and some camping equipment. Sleeping bag, pillow, pocketknife, portable kitchen utensils, and a few other essentials. Once he had the supplies of a backpacker, they went to the clothes bins. Jack found a couple cheap pants and shirts, just something to fill the bag. Roxy also found him sleeping attire, as well as one or two items Jack didn't see her slip into the basket.

When they finished, Roxy went to pay for the items. Jack surprised her by paying for part of the bill. He laughed at her shocked expression. When they left the store and started walking back toward the pond, Jack stopped.

"Hey, hold up a sec."

"Jack, we need to get your stuff together before three o'clock," Roxy reminded him.

"I know, I know. I just saw something I want to check out real fast," he said. "You go on ahead and I'll meet you back the the pond, okay?"

"Jack? This isn't going to be like with the Easter eggs, is it?"

 _Never going to live that down_ , he thought ruefully. "I promise, ten minutes."

"Okay but hurry." They parted ways, Jack disappearing into a shop. When he finished up his exploration, he left the town before reverting back to his wintry form. He quickly stuffed a small parcel into the pocket of his sweatshirt before flying off to find Roxy. He found her sitting next to the pond. She was carefully packing the item they had bought into the duffel bag.

"Wow! Someone's organized," he said.

"Very funny. Come on, time to change." She pointed to two piles of clothing and a pair of Vans sneakers. Jack rolled his eyes but complied. He looked at the clothes she had laid out. He decided on the dark wash jeans and wool socks. He grabbed them and headed off to change.

"Don't you want a shirt?" Roxy asked.

"Already got one. What, did you think I wore nothing under the sweatshirt?" He wagged his eyebrow suggestively at her.

Roxy laughed. "You wish!"

Jack shrugged before disappearing into the woods. When he came out, he almost look the same save for the different pants and the fact that he was wearing shoes. He looked really uncomfortable.

"Why do you people insist on wearing these?" He looked down at his covered feet in disgust.

Roxy just rolled her eyes. "Okay, just one more thing." She concentrated before unfolding her hands. A new crystallize snowflake appeared, this time on a silver chain. She held it up to him. "Thought a pendant would be easier than trying to hold onto a charm all night," she explained.

"Quick thinking." Jack bent his head so she could loop the chain around his neck. He looked it over. "I may have to start taking you with me when I create Winter. Your snowflakes look great!"

"Maybe next time," she replied, inwardly squealing at a chance to help him make Winter. "Right now, we need to go. Mom's expecting us at three, remember?"

"We still got time."

"Time for what? Oh!" Roxy's eyes widened as she was pulled into his embrace.

"Someone forgot to give me a kiss this morning." Jack lowered his head and connected their lips.

Roxy melted. Even in a human guise, Jack could not completely control his icy touch. His kisses were always chilled at first whenever they kissed, but it was a sensation Roxy loved. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing them even closer.

 _So they were a little late?_ she thought, her fingers tangling in his hair. At this point, she really didn't care.


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie sat by the window with his face pressed against the glass. Sophie was on the floor rolling a ball for Abby to chase after, giggling when the Greyhound brought it back. Mrs. Bennett checked on the children. She sighed when she spotted Jamie.

"Staring out the window won't make them appear sooner," she told him.

"I know but I don't want to miss them."

"Just be patient, honey, they'll be here soon." She walked over and took the ball Sophie was playing with. "Sweetie, let's use a tennis ball instead of an ornament, okay?"

"OK!"

Mrs. Bennett smiled. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was 4:25. Roxy was running late. She thought about giving her daughter a call when Jamie stood up.

"They're here!" He jumped from his seat and rushed to the door just as the lock _clicked_. It opened to reveal Roxy and brown haired boy about her age. He wore a blue sweatshirt and dark jeans, and carried a gray duffel bag on his back. Jamie's face fell.

"Hey Jamie," Roxy smiled.

"Hi Roxy," Jamie said back. He looked behind her. "Who's that? I thought you said Jack was coming."

"Jamie, don't be rude."

"But…"

"Hey now, I thought you said you wouldn't forget me?" Jack teased.

"Jack?!" Jamie squinted his eyes, not believing what he was seeing. "Is that really you?"

Jack laughed, crouching down to his level. "You tell me you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up? Or, do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?"

"Jack!" Jamie launched himself. He hugged Jack tightly, nearly knocking him over.

"Good to see you too."

"What happened to you, Jack?" He pulled back to get a better look. "You look…so different."

"Jamie, let them in already. It's freezing out there," Mrs. Bennett called from inside.

"Looks like we need to go in," Jack said. He set Jamie down, whispering, "I'll explain later."

The three of them walked back into the house. Jack said his stuff down as Mrs. Bennett walked up to greet them. Roxy shut the door and some of the wind had made its way into the house. Mrs. Bennett shivered.

"Goodness! It must be below forty out there."

"Below twenty, actually," Jack said with pride. "Looking at a perfect Snow Day tomorrow." Roxy nudged him in the ribs, a playful smirk on her lips.

"Well, you must be Jack," Mrs. Bennett said. She held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Jack smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Bennett."

"Goodness, your hands are like ice," she said. "Oh, you both must be freezing. Come and sit in the living room. I'll turn up the heat."

They followed her into the next room. She made Jack and Roxy sit on the couch while she went to check the heater. The two teens shared a glance, trying not to laugh. Even with the pendent subduing his powers, Jack's icy touch was still very prominent.

"Jack!" He looked up to see Sophie toddling over to him. He smiled as she stood in front of him. "Hi Jack!"

"Hey kiddo." He ruffled her hair.

"Where bunny?"

"Sorry kid, but Bunny ain't coming tonight," he said, half smirking. "But he told me to tell you hi the next time I saw you."

Sophie giggled and then pounced on him, hugging his leg. Jack laughed and picked her up so she sat on his knee. When Mrs. Bennett returned, she took the seat opposite the couch. "So Jack…" she began. "I'm sorry, I don't even know your last name."

"Overland, ma'am."

"Overland?" Mrs. Bennett repeated. Roxy raised a brow. This was the first she'd heard of it too.

"Yeah, it's kind of an old family name, you could say." Jack chuckled. "Sometimes I forget it since everyone just calls me Jack."

"Oh, that's alright. I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little curious since Roxy hasn't told me much about you."

"No worries, Mrs. Bennett. Ask me anything. Roxy's told me plenty about you and Jamie and Sophie, so I feel like I already know you guys."

"Wish I could say the same." She gave Roxy a knowing glance. "At least it's good to know Roxanne mentions her family every now and again."

"Mom!"

"Honey, you know I'm teasing. I am glad that you accepted our invitation, Jack. It'll be so nice having you here for Christmas."

"Thanks for the offer," Jack said. "It feels like an eternity since I last celebrated Christmas."

Roxy saw the word not pass over her mother's eyes. She felt the similar small twinge should her heart. After all, she knew jacket been alone for centuries. What was that of been like? No memory? No one to welcome him home each night? It made her sad thinking about it.

To her surprise, Jack smiled. "So there anywhere you'd like me to put the stuff?" He indicated to his duffel bag.

"Oh, yes! Jamie, be a dear, and show Jack to your room." Jamie nodded and took Jack's hand.

"Come on, Jack. You get to stay in my room."

"Cool." Jack passed Sohpie to Roxy before he got up and followed after Jamie. He walked to the front door just as Jamie was trying to carry Jack's duffle bag upstairs, but Jack was quicker. He grabbed it and placed it over his shoulder. Jamie just laughed and lead them upstairs. Meanwhile, Mrs. Bennett sighed, drawing her eldest daughter's attention. Roxy prepared herself for the worst.

"Okay, so what's the verdict?" she asked.

"He certainly seems very nice," Mrs. Bennett noted. "Jamie and him really hit it off."

"Yeah, they are really sweet." Roxy smiled.

"And Sophie seems to like him, don't you dear?" Sophie nodded.

"So… Does he pass inspection?" Roxy asked.

Mrs. Bennett smiled. "This was just the introduction, but the night's still young," she said. "I'm certainly interested to know more about him. Though he seemed a little reluctant talking about his family. Does he mention them often?"

Roxy shrugged. "Not really. We've never talk much about his past."

"Is it painful for him?"

"I think it is." Roxy set her sister on the floor. She twiddled her fingers, unsure how to proceed without revealing too much. "Honestly, I never asked because I wasn't sure if it would be painful. And Jack, he… He's more about fun than worrying about stuff like that. He just goes with the flow. He lives for the moment, and likes to have fun. He also really enjoys seeing others happy."

"Well, that's good". Mrs. Bennett got up and patted Roxy's shoulder. "Well, it's getting close to dinner and I'll bet you're all getting hungry. And since you decided to arrive late, you can help me by setting the table."

Roxy laughed. "Yes Mom."

Meanwhile, Jamie was busy showing off all his stuff to Jack. He couldn't help but smile as he watch the younger boy bounce around explaining all of his knickknacks. Clay figures Jamie sculpted himself, handmade posters and a few scattered toys here and there. He recalled seeing a few of these from Jamie's window on his nightly visits to the Bennett house, but Jack had never gotten much of a look into this room before. It definitely fit the young boy's personality.

"And this one took _forever_ to make," Jamie said, holding up the model.

"Looks good. Maybe you could show me how to make one next time."

"Are you going to make it snow again?" Jamie asked hopefully. "Can we go sledding like last year?"

"Probably not. Got to keep it low profile, okay?" Jack smirked. "Besides, I don't think your sister would like a repeat of last year."

"Awe, she wasn't that mad." Jamie set the model down. "Hey Jack," he said, "how come you look like that? I mean, not that you don't look cool, but…"

Jack chuckled. "Well, you know that your mom wasn't going to be able to see me as Jack Frost, right?"

"Yeah, she said you were just an expression."

That stung a bit. "Yeah so we couldn't have her meet me if she couldn't see me."

"That still doesn't explain this." Jamie pointed to Jack's appearance.

Picking up the chain around his neck, he held it up for Jamie to see. "This little pendent here. Long as I'm wearing it, anyone can see me."

"Whoa! That's so cool! But how come you look so different? I mean, why are your eyes and hair brown like mine?"

"I think because this is what I looked like before the Moon chose me to be a Guardian"

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Jamie jumped off his bed an walked over to Jack. "You know, you kind a look like me."

"Oh really?" Jack scooped Jamie under his arm, making him laugh. He carried him out of the bedroom toward the bathroom, and turn on the light. He looked at their reflection.

"Ha? Well look at that? We do look a lot alike."

"See! I told you," Jamie said. He tried wiggling himself free. "You could totally pass for my big brother."

"Hey, what are you monkeys up to?" They turned to see Roxy leaning against the doorway. She smiled seeing Jack and her brother, though she hadn't failed to notice Jack had removed his sweatshirt and shoes. He was now wearing a white V-neck undershirt with a brown vest. She thought he looked pretty good.

"Roxy, check it out!" Jamie said, pointing to the mirror. "We could be brothers! Hey, what if Jack is related to us? Wouldn't that be cool!"

"Oh, I hope not," Roxy said, walking to Jack's side. "That'd make things pretty awkward."

"You're telling me." Jack flashed a smile. "Though Jamie does remind me of me sister, and they look similar…"

"Oh, knock it off you." Roxy shoved his shoulder, laughing when he retaliated, wrapping his arm around her waist. She just shook her head. "You goofball."

Jack grinned. "If it makes you blush like that." He nuzzled her nose with his.

Jamie groaned. "Gross! Don't start getting all mushy."

"Oh shush, little brother," Roxy teased, poking his forehead. "Like it or not, I'll be mushy with my boyfriend when I want, no matter how gross it seems to you." She leaned up and kissed Jack's cheek.

"Eww!"

Jack chuckled. "Better start getting used to the idea, Jamie. Someday kissing a girl won't seem so bad."

"Doubtful."

"He's right but don't worry. Enjoy being a kid."

"Right now I feel more like a potato sack," Jamie said. "Jack, you can put me down."

"What, you bored already?" Jack said. He noticed Roxy had that delightful mischievous look in her eye.

"We'll have to fix that." Roxy wiggled her fingers at Jamie.

Jamie squirmed. "No!"

Roxy moved too fast. She caught Jamie and took his from Jack, drawing him close. Her fingers dug into his sides, tickling her little brother mercilessly. "Tickle Monster!"

"No, no! Stop!" Jamie laughed and tried to free himself. He laughed and squirmed under the attack.

"No chance!"

"Jack! H-Help me! Hahahahaha"

"Oh, but Jamie, don't you know? There's only one way to defeat the Tickle Monster," he replied dramatically.

"W-What?" Jamie pleaded. "T-Te-Tell me-me!"

"You got to tickle her back." Jack reached around and caught Roxy with his free arm, getting her in the ribs.

She squealed and pulled back. Once freed, Jamie turned on his sister. "Jack's on my team!"

"Hey! No fair!" Roxy squealed, darting from the bathroom.

"No rules, remember?" Jack taunted, recalling their game from yesterday.

"Let's get her!" Jamie cried, already in pursuit.

"Right behind you." The boys chase Roxy downstairs. The noise startled Abby, making her jump as the trio charged into the living room.

"Abby play?" Sophie looked up. She tilted her head but then smiled. "Play!"

"Hey, no running in the house," Mrs. Bennett called out.

"Sorry Mo-Aaaah!" Roxy's pause had left her open. Jamie tackled her to the couch and begin tickling her.

"Gotcha!" he cried.

"Ha ha, get her, Jamie," Jack called. He walked over to Sophie and picked her up. "You want to get Roxy too?"

"Play, play!" She said.

"Oh? You want to play?" Jack grand before he started tickling her. The tiny girl squealed, kicking and flailing her arms.

Mrs. Bennett walked in to let them know dinner was ready. When she saw the commotion, she laughed. "What's going on?"

"Tickle Monster!" Jack said.

"T-The boys ga-ganged up on on…" Roxy couldn't get a word out. She stopped trying to defend herself and went for Jamie's unguarded sides.

"Aaah!" Jamie struggle but was once again captured.

"Surender and I may spare you," Roxy declared, lightening her tickling so her brother could answer.

"Mercy! I give, I give!" Jamie laughed. Roxy released him and allowed him to catch his breath.

"You were a worthy opponent," Roxie said, her voice taking on a thespian tone. "Though you perhaps you can aid me in the rescue of our sister?"

Jamie grinned, turning towards Jack. "Oh yes, our sister."

"Uh oh!" Jack put Sophie down and backed up. "Come on," he said, "this isn't fair. Only two on one? You don't stand a chance."

"Challenge accepted!" brother and sister cried together.

"Hold it, you three," Mrs. Bennett called out. "Enough roughhousing. Dinner's on the table."

"OK Mom." Jamie hopped off the couch. "To be continued," he whispered.

"Food, food!" Sophie raced after her brother, Abby close on her heels.

Jack laughed. "It's been a long time since I had that much fun."

"Hey, little help?" Jack turned around, smirking at the sight of Roxy slumped over the couch. He reached out to help Roxy up.

"Thanks. You made an excellent Tickle Monster, by the way," she said. "Usually, Jamie gives up faster or he and Sophie gang up on me."

"Well, you are fun to tickle," Jack said, wiggling his fingers.

"Don't even think about it, Frost."

Jack smirked. "I didn't do anything…" He poked her in the side, making her squeak. "… Yet."

"Oh, you're going to be trouble all night." Jack gave her a wink before taking her hand, and leading her into the kitchen. They joined the rest of Roxy's family at the table. Jack helped Roxy into her seat before taking his next to her. Jack was really impressed. Roxy said her mom always went all out for Christmas, but he had not been expecting the meal before him. Glazed ham, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole. All of it looked really good. True, he technically didn't need to eat, but every once in a while he managed to have something.

Mrs. Bennett had Roxy serve as she began talking again. "So Jack, how long have you and Roxy been seeing each other?"

"Oh, it's been a few months," he said. "Sure the long distance thing can be hard, but we've done our best to keep in touch."

"That must be difficult. I am curious about what made you decide to travel, Jack?"

"You could say it was more of a calling than anything." Jack noticed Roxy trying not to laugh. "Feels like I've been doing in a long time. I must've seen the world about a hundred times."

"Ever think about going back to school?" Mrs. Bennett suggested.

"Oh, I couldn't give it up. While it gets a little lonely being on my own, I honestly couldn't imagine doing anything else," Jack explained. "I get to see new and exciting places, meet some interesting people, and I love the freedom I get when I travel."

"That's all good but you think you can make a career out of?" Mrs. Bennett asked.

"Mom!"

"Roxana, it's a harmless question. You're both eighteen. Time to start thinking about your future."

Roxy pick better food, muttering, "…Great dinner talk."

Seeing the turn this was headed, Jack decided to change topics. "Hey Jamie, what's new with you?"

Jaime swallow a mouthful of potatoes before answering. "Well, I got a new teacher this year. Really nice and he lets us go outside. And I lost another tooth. See!" Jamie open is not mouth and pointed to the gap in his smile.

"Whoa! How'd that happen?"

"Playing baseball over the summer," Jamie stated proudly. "I got hit in the face when Pippa was at bat."

"Ha ha. Hope you got something good for it."

"Yep! A silver dollar."

The conversation fell into a more relaxed setting. Jamie talk more about school, and Roxy mention she might be up for a promotion at work. Mrs. Bennett had a few more questions for Jack, but he and Roxy were able to give her satisfactory answers. After dinner, they all moved into living room to watch Christmas movies. Jack was told it was the Bennett family tradition.

"Jack, since you're our guest, why don't you pick the first," Mrs. Bennett suggested.

"Uh, sure." Jack followed her over to the movie cabinet. There were many choices but they all looked good. He was about to choose one when Sophie bummed into him. They all watched as the little girl began searching through movie collection. She ran through all of them until she found what she was looking for. She gasped and held the VHS tape up in both hands. She then turned and tugged on Jack's pant leg.

"This one! This one!" Sophie looked up at him, her pleading eyes hidden by a curtain of blond hair.

"What you got there, Soph?"

"This one!" she said, holding up the tape higher.

"Sophie, it's Jack turn to pick," Mrs. Bennett softly reprimanded.

"Bet it's the one about the frowning teddy bear," Jamie said. "It's her favorite but kind of dumb."

"Hey, don't knock _The Tangerine Bear_ ," Roxy mock scolded. "Everyone's entailed to a favorite. I seem to recall yours was _Annabelle's Wish_ , if I'm not mistaken."

Jamie sputtered. "I-Is not!"

"What's the matter, little brother?" Roxy snickered. "You used to love it when you were five. You said yourself she was the cutest little cow you'd ever seen…"

"Hey! Don't tell Jack that." Jamie pouted, trying not to let anyone see how red his cheeks were.

"No worries, Jamie," Jack said.

"Yeah, I'm just teasing you," Roxy added. "Really, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Tangy! Tangy!" Sophie laughed but then held up the tape again. "But this one. Please Jack?"

"Okay Sophie," Mrs. Bennett said, walking over to her excited daughter. "And which movie have you got there?" She took the tape to examine the title. Mrs. Bennett's smile grew and she looked up. "Well, look at this."

"Which is it, Mom?" Jamie asked.

Mrs. Bennett gave Roxy a knowing look before turning the tape around for all to see. "Roxana, I believe you know this one."

It was Roxy's turn to turn bright red. Of all the videos, Her mother had to pick _that_ one. She inwardly cursed herself for not hiding it. Despite her big speech, there was no way in all the world or the stars beyond that she could allow Jack to see _that_ tape. It would completely humiliate her and she would never hear the end of it for who knows how long. However, Jamie didn't waste any time taking a stab at his sister's expense.

"Oh, Jack will LOVE that one."

"Oh no, I don't think so," Roxy squeaked. "Let's go with the bear. I'm sure we'll all enjoy that one."

"Come on, Roxy," Jamie teased, loving how red his sister was turning. "You're the one who just said there wasn't anything to be embarrassed about…"

"Totally different!" she hissed.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. He was wondering why it had suddenly caused Roxie to be so nervous.

Mrs. Bennet smiled. "Oh, just one of her guilty pleasures," she said, looking at the tape. "Roxy used to rush home every day after school to watch it when she was a little girl. I remember how excited she was when she got this tape for her ninth birthday."

Roxy wanted nothing more then for a hole to open up in the earth and swallow her up. Or perhaps to be in another battle against a herd of Pitch's Nightmares. At this point, she could care less. _Anything_ was better than the humiliation she would endure if Jack picked that movie.

Jamie got up and took the tape from his mother. "Jack, I think you should pick this," he stated. "It's a movie about–" He could hardly contain his laughter. "–It's about Jack Frost."

Jack's eyes widened and his smile grew considerably. A movie about him? And Roxy was embarrassed to watch it? "Oh, We are so watching it." He looked over his shoulder when Roxy groaned, his grin growing at the sight of her trying to bury her face in a pillow. _So, she still has a little fan girl in her?_ he thought mischievously.

Mrs. Bennett took back the tape and popped it into the VHS player. Everyone took their seats. Jack went to sit by Roxy on the opposite side of the couch. He was about to move closer until a small bundle plopped itself into his lap. Sophie smiled up at him before getting comfortable. Jack sighed. He had thought about scooting closer so he could wrap his arm around Roxy, but he was pinned. Instead, he turned so that he could watch the movie and still keep an eye on Roxy's reaction. Besides it was the first time he ever heard a movie that was made about him.

 _This is going to be fun._


	5. Chapter 5

_"I have words now," Jack Frost exclaimed. He still couldn't believe he was really human now. "I think I just spoke one; I have bones now. I think I almost broke one." He walked ahead, only to slip and fall on the ice._

 _Elisa laughed and skated towards him. "You're very clumsy on ice."_

 _"Clumsy on ice? Do you know who I am?"_

 _She giggled. "Well, you're certainly not my golden knight."_

"What?!" Jack couldn't pull his eyes away. They were nearly halfway through the movie and already he wished Sophie had never picked it up. There were just no words.

 _Jack tried to stand but he fell once more. He sighed. "You're right. I am clumsy."_

Jack cringed, his eyes continuing to watch his claymation counterpart. It was ridiculous! First off, the movie's idea of early colonial times was slightly off, though he let it pass because it was a fictional story for kids. It was also part of the reason he wasn't letting all the singing get to him. Second, there was no Winter Kingdom in the sky or a Father Winter. There weren't any snowflake makers or snow gypsies, no sleet sisters, and no hail fellows. No, all of winter was done by one person. Him!

Finally, and this is what bugged him the most, it was the movie's entire concept of Jack Frost. He couldn't believe this is how people thought of him. Even when no one believed in him, there were still some legends and names people had given him over the years. Father Frost, Old Man Winter, even Jokul Frosti. But never had he seen an interpretation like this.

 _How could she think_ this _was me?!_ he thought. _This guy is a joke, not to mention he looks like someone had taken one of North's elves and stretched it out before getting covered in blue paint and glitter._

Jack began leaning, intent on letting Roxy know his immediate disproval, but stopped.

Roxy's knees were pressed to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, her eyes never leaving the screen. Her cheeks were still flushed in embarrassment, but she was smiling. Smiling at this movie. She honesty liked it. Like it! Jack couldn't comprehend it. Okay, so this was how she saw him as a child, he could understand that. What bothered him was that she had seen what he really looked like before he knew she believed in him, gotten to know him after their meeting, spent time with him, and yet she still liked this movie _and_ the imitation Frost? Why?

 _I'll wait and ask after it's over._ Jack turned his focus back to the movie. _She's really happy right now. Besides, it can't be that much longer, right?_

 **XXX**

 _Elisa began to walk down the aisle, her arm linked with her golden night. Jack Frost blew a winter chill over the bouquet, turning the roses white._

 _"What was that?"_

 _Elisa looked up towards the sky, a single tear in her eye. "An old friend kissed the bride."_

Roxy sighed. It was something between happy and a little sad. As the credits began to roll, she finally glanced over at Jack. Sophie was still perched happily in his lap, though sometime during the film Abby had moved onto the couch. She now sat in the middle, her head laying in Roxy's lap. She stroked the dog's fur in an attempt to calm her nerves. She couldn't help it. Jack had just seen her most embarrassing secret. She tried read his expression, but so far it it was difficult. What was he thinking?

Meanwhile, Jack was relieved that the movie was finally over. _I hope the others don't know about this_ , he thought. _No way Bunny would let me live it down._

Overall, he had to admit thew movie wasn't terrible, but in some ways—and it killed him to admit—he could relate to it. The whole premise of the story was about how Jack Frost had been lonely. No one to talk to. No one who could see him. Jack remembered feeling that same way. He had been alone for a long time. Sure, bringing winter across the globe was fun, but he remembered the emptiness of never getting to share in that fun. No one could see or hear him. He remembered the first time someone had walked through him. He shivered. He never wanted to feel that way again.

There was a soft pressure on his hand. He looked up to see Roxy intertwining their fingers. He saw the expression in her brown eyes. He smiled and squeezed her hand.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Bennet got up to rewind the tape. Jamie turned around in his seat, his smile bright with mischief. "So Jack," he said, "what'd you think?"

Jack chuckled. "Uh well… Not quite what I was expecting." Okay, it was a poor representation, but it had not been as bad as he had originally thought. He looked to Roxy, seeing she was waiting on baited breath. He smirked.

"So, this is what you thought I-Jack Frost was like?" He chuckled, not used referring to himself in the third person.

"Well, I-I…" she stammered. "I was a little kid, okay? It was an idea…and I, well, I-I…"

It was Mrs. Bennett who laughed next. "Now Roxy, what has gotten into you? You've always loved this movie. I remember how mad you got when the girl chose the knight over Jack Frost."

Roxy felt her cheeks grow warm. "Mom!"

"You would go on a rant," she continued. "How unfair it was. That she should never have marring the knight. You would sate all the reasons about how Jack Frost was ten times better, and you would have married him in a heartbeat if you'd been in her place."

"MOM!"

Roxy buried her face into the pillow lying beside her, groaning while her family continued their gentle teasing. She failed to notice the faint blush on Jack's cheeks, though if the pillow hadn't been obstructing her from view, everyone would see that Roxy had him beat. Jamie just laughed.

"I didn't say it like that…" Roxy muttered.

"Doubt it!" Jamie interjected. "You _love_ him, and probably still want to marry him." He snickered and made kissy faces. "Jack and Roxy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"I know where you sleep, little brother," Roxy warned, glaring at him from behind the pillow. "You better keep one eye open!"

"Jamie, stop teasing your sister."

"Sorry Mom."

"Don't apologize to me," she said, crossing her arms.

As Jamie turned to Roxy, Jack was still in shock. He hadn't been expecting Mrs. Bennet's remark but what caught him off guard was Jamie's comment. Marry? That had never crossed his mind. Then again, neither had dating, but Roxy had changed that. However, the idea of marriage was something he wasn't fully ready to process. He didn't even know how Roxy would feel. Speaking of which… Jack glanced over to Roxy. He needed to know what her reaction was. However, she appeared to be distracted. She didn't seem to be listening to Jamie as he talked, and she had this calm yet distant look on her face.

 _Yikes!_ he thought. _Guess it must've really gotten to her._

Seeing the tension, Mrs. Bennett got up from her seat. "Well, I think we could use a snack," she said. "How about some popcorn?"

"Yes please!" Sophie and Jamie said together.

Mrs. Bennett laughed. "Alright, I'll be right back. Jamie, can you get the next movie started?"

"Sure thing, Mom."

Once Mrs. Bennett left the room, Jack took the opportunity to scooch closer to Roxy. He lifted Sophie up and nudged Abby off the couch so he could move closer. He noticed Roxy still hadn't moved. He smiled.

"Okay, that wasn't all bad, now was it?" he teased, chuckling. "Come on, Snow Sprite. It was kind of cute. Honest."

Roxy didn't respond. She didn't even look at him. He tried nudging her shoulder. "Hey, Roxy? Did you hear me?"

Jamie turned around when he heard Jack. When he spotted his sister's distant eyes and groaned. "Uh oh, here we go again."

"What're you talking about, Jamie?"

The young boy moved over to the couch and took a closer look at his sister. Her eyes were glazed over and she seemed to be smiling at something. Jamie snapped his fingers in front of her face. Nothing.

"Jamie, what's going on?"

"I don't know, she's been doing this a lot lately," he said, stepping back.

Jack waved his hand in front of Roxy's eyes. No reaction. "How long exactly?"

"I don't know. A few months, maybe? I only noticed it a couple weeks ago," Jamie explained. "She just kind of spaces out, you know? It happened this morning too."

"Does your mom know about this?" Jack asked.

"Nope. Roxy says she doesn't remember, but it's really freaky. She'll just sit there with that blank stare. Sometimes I've even heard her muttering to herself. She talks really funny when it happens."

"Funny how?"

"Beats me." Jamie shrugged. "I can't understand any of it, but I feel like she's always talking to someone."

Sophie walked up and sat herself in Roxy's lap. "Sissy?"

Roxy's smile grew and she started giggling a little. Though what she said next was startling. " _Мене звуть Роксі. Що твоя, малюк?_ "

"See! That's what I mean," Jamie exclaimed. "I have no idea what she's talking about."

"I think I might…" Jack waited for her to speak again. The language sounded familiar, but he wasn't sure.

 _Ping!_

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"Don't worry, it's just my mom using the microwave," Jamie explained. "She should be making two more bags, so we have a little time before she gets back."

"Good, that will give me chance to figure this out." He looked back at Roxy. Her smile brightened.

" _Klarysa. Що красиве ім'я!_ " she said, her voice barely a whisper.

Jack blinked. "I didn't know Roxy knew Ukrainian."

"Uh, she doesn't," Jamie said, surprising Jack further. "Roxy took ASL in school, and she barely passed. Do you even know what she said?"

"She said that Klarysa was a pretty name."

"Wow! That's so cool! You really understood her. Wait…" Jamie gave him a skeptical look. "How'd you know what she said?"

Jack chuckled. "Well, when you've been around as long as me and traveled the world, you pick up a few things," he explained. "Kind of helps to know the language when you want to listen in on conversations."

" _Звичайно, я люблю історії_ ," she said. " _Хоча я до цього ніколи не чув Легенда про різдвяну Spider. Чи будете ви сказати, що це зі мною?_ "

"What's she saying now?" Jamie asked.

"Well, it sounds like she's talking to someone about a story," Jack guessed.

"Jack, how's that gonna help us wake my sister? My mom will be back any moment, and if she sees Roxy like this, she'll freak out!"

"I know, I'm thinking!"

"Sissy?" Sophie patted Roxy's arm. She had been watching as well, and wanted her sister to pay attention to her. "Sissy, wake up!"

" _О, це прекрасний, Klarysa._ "

"No, Sophie. Sophie!"

Jack raised a brow. It wasn't like Roxy to ignore her sister. Besides, this behavior was starting to worry him. The more disconcerting thing was that it had been going on for months.

 _Months. Roxy got her powers a couple months ago_ , he thought. _Could this have something to do with that?_ It was a possibility, but he would need to discuss it with North later. Right now he had to wake Roxy. It wouldn't be long before Mrs. Bennett returned, and Jack did not have any explanations that would convince her that her daughter hadn't gone insane.

 _Ping!_

"Jack, do something!" Jack yelled. "Mom'll be back any second!"

"I'm thinking!" There were many possibilities running when an idea struck. He usually only did this to those he considered mean to kids, or when he liked to tease Roxy, but it was the best he had. Leaning forward, he pressed two forefingers to Roxy's nose and began to freeze the skin. He saw her twitch and decreased the temperature further. Her nose started to turn blue, but she otherwise remained unaffected. Switching tactics, he moved his hands to her shoulders and began to spread a cold chill throughout her body.

"What're you doing?" Jamie asked

"Trying to shock her," Jack stated. He drew back his hands, growling when there was no change. "Darn it, this usually works."

"Wait! I got an idea." Jamie ran into the kitchen. Jack panicked, worried he would alarm Mrs. Bennett, until Jamie came back with a cup in hand. He saw it was a cup of water. "Think this might help?"

"Worth a shot." Jack took the cup from Jamie. It was fairly cold, but it didn't take much effort to turn the liquid to a more frigid temperature. He readied the cup, wincing as he turned back Roxy.

"Sorry Snow Sprite," he whispered before throwing the water in her face.

"BAH!" Roxy wiped the water from her face, sputtering and looking about. "What the-What the heck was that?!"

"Roxy!"

"You're okay!"

"Sissy!" Sophie threw her little arms around her sister's neck. "Sissy back, Sissy back!"

"Back? What are you talking about?" Roxy asked. She wasn't sure why her brother was cheering nor why her sister was trying to squeeze the breath out of her. She looked over at Jack, her eyes landing on the cup in his hand. "Did you just throw water in my face?"

"Hey, there wasn't any other way," he said.

"What wasn't any other way?" Everyone looked up to see Mrs. Bennett walk in carrying several bowls of popcorn. She caught sight of her daughter. "Roxy, why are you all wet?"

"I uh…"

"My fault!" Jamie interrupted. "I wasn't paying attention and tripped with my glass of water, so it spilled on Roxy."

"Jamie, you need to be more careful," she said. "I've told you before, no running in the house."

"Right. Sorry Mom." Jamie walked into the kitchen. "I'll get you a towel, Rox."

"Thanks!" She leaned back against the couch, slowly untangling Sophie from her neck. "Mind telling me what really happened?" she whispered to Jack."

He took Sophie from her, ruffling the little girl's hair. "Tell you later. Might not want your mom hearing."

Jamie returned and handed Roxy a towel. Once she dried off, Mrs. Bennett passed around the popcorn while Jamie started up the movie. Afterwards, Mrs. Bennett stood up and clapped her hands together.

"Alright everyone, it's getting late. You know what that means," Mrs. Bennett announced. "Upstairs to change, and then back down for presents."

The Bennett kids got up and made their way towards the stairs, Jack being dragged by Jamie. He wasn't really sure what was happening. Jamie quickly filled him in once they reached his bedroom. They were supposed to change into their pajamas, and then they would each get to open one present while drinking hot chocolate. Then, they could watch one last movie before bed.

"It's just too bad we didn't get a chance to play in the snow," Jamie said, pulling on his nightshirt.

"No worries, Jamie. We got all day for fun tomorrow." Jack winked. He grabbed his duffle bag and quickly changed into the pajamas Roxy had bought for him. He couldn't help but smirk. She had found snowflake fleece pajamas in a deep blue similar to his sweatshirt. He slid them on, surprised with how soft they felt.

"Hurry up, Jack!" Jamie called from the door. "They'll start without us."

The boys were the last down. Jamie spotted Sophie sitting by the Christmas tree, bouncing in her pink footed jammies. He ran to sit beside her as Mrs. Bennett joined them, dressed in a warm robe and soft slippers. Jack hung back, leaning against the doorframe as her observed them. He recalled the few times he would watch this family from the window. There was a kind of warmth around them. He had always felt a special pull toward this family. Now he couldn't believe he was taking apart of it.

"Hey, you joining in, or you going to stand there like a glacier?"

Jack startled at Roxy's sudden appearance. She was smiling up at him. He noticed she was in light blue flannel pajamas. She looked warm and cozy, and really cute.

"Come on, Frost." She linked her arm through his and walked over toward the rest of the group. When they sat down, Mrs. Bennet began passing out the gifts. Jamie and Sophie were first. Jack watched as Jamie and Sophie tore into their presents. Jamie received a new winter jacket, while Sophie squealed over her new fairy doll. They thanked their mother for the gifts. Mrs. Bennett began reaching for the next gift when Roxy stopped her. She got up and reached behind the tree to retrieve a small box wrapped in purple paper with silver ribbon. Roxy handed it to her mother.

Mrs. Bennet smiled. "Thank you, sweetie."

"It's from Jamie, Sophie, and me," Roxy said, throwing her arms around her siblings.

Mrs. Bennett opened the gift, tearing away the paper to reveal a brown box. When she opened the lid, she found a ceramic plate painted in with little butterflies and hearts. At the center were her children's handprints.

"Merry Christmas, Mom!" Jamie and Sophie shouted together.

"Thank you, all of you." Mrs. Bennett gathered her children into her arms. She kissed each of them before getting up to place the plate on the mantle.

Jack leaned over to Roxy. "That was pretty cool of you," he whispered.

"We do it every year," she explained. "It's something I did when I was little. Then when Jamie was born, I added his handprint because he was too little to make anything at the time. It sort of turned into a tradition then, and really stuck when Sophie was born. Mom loves it."

"Roxy, Jack. It is your turn," Mrs. Bennett stated, returning to rummage behind the tree for their gifts.

Jack looked up surprised, not expecting Mrs. Bennett to receive a present. Mrs. Bennett handed him the gift, then past one wrapped in identical paper to her daughter. "Whoa, thanks," he said, eyes still staring at the present.

"You're welcome. Roxy wasn't the only one with last-minute shopping." She winked. "Well, go on, you two. Open them."

They glanced at each other before turning back to the gifts. Roxy was the first. She squealed in delight when she found the book she had been asking for. She thanked her mother, embracing her before turning to watch Jack open his gift. She almost laughed at how careful he was being. After he removed the paper, he opened the box and pulled back the tissue paper. He smiled as he reached in and pulled out a knitted scarf. The colors altered between two shades of blue and the bottom was frayed. Jack chuckled, thinking how he, the Winter Spirit, would need a scarf in the cold. It was a little ironic. He wrapped it around his neck only to find it was too long. He tried wrapping it around a second time, only for it to still drape along the floor.

"Oh shoot! I was worried it would be too long," Mrs. Bennett said.

Jack shook his head. "Don't worry. It's great, really. Thank you so much!"

The comment made her smile. "You're welcome." She then signaled that it was time for cocoa. Jamie and Sophie cheered. They followed their mother into the kitchen, Sophie pleading for her cup to have extra marshmallows. Meanwhile, Roxy and Jack were still sitting beside the tree.

"I can't believe she did this," Jack said, fingering the scarf. "She really didn't have to."

"Why not? Mom didn't want you to feel left out," Roxy said, admiring the scarf. It should have been funny, but somehow Jack looked rather dashing in a scarf, even with the the extra length. She couldn't resist and brushed her fingers over it. "Besides, it looks really good on you."

"Yeah. It's a bit long but I think I know how to make it work." Jack undid part of the scarf and adjusted it so only one side wrapped around his neck. Then taking the other half, he encircled it around Roxy's neck. She blushed, now nose-to-nose with him.

"See? It works perfectly." He smirked.

Roxy giggled. "Oh, very smooth."

"Don't I know it." He threw her a wink. "So, your mom mentioned cocoa?"

"Come on then." Roxy stood, pulling on her end of the scarf. Jack stood, taking her hand in his as they headed for the kitchen.

"It's not a complete Christmas Eve without my mom's hot chocolate."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack lay awake fiddling with his pendent. He stared up at the ceiling, too excited from the day's events to sleep. While he did not need sleep, his mind wouldn't let him even if he tried. Not even the Sandman's magical sand could lull him into dreamland. He chuckled to himself, thinking how he had spottedSandy making his delivery over Burgess from the window. He was using an extra special dreamsand this evening. It was a precaution. After all, many young tikes would be trying their best to remain awake in hopes of catching a glimpse of Santa Claus bringing them presents. Instead, they would only have dreams of the wonders that awaited them when they woke Christmas morning.

Jack smiled, turning to glance at Jamie. The young boy was curled up in a cocoon of blankets, smiling as he clutched a stuffed rabbit to his chest, his dream projected over him. A tiny vision of Jamie and the other Guardians in a spectacle of golden dust. It made Jack smile.

Thoughts of the day continued to buzz through Jack's mind. He could not remember the last time he had so much fun. It had been so long since he last experienced a true Christmas. Sharing gifts and spending time with those who care about you. Far different to actually partake in the merriment than to silently watch from the window. Spending time with the Bennett's reminded Jack of the winters from when he was human. Ever since he had recovered his memories, Jack often thought back to the days before coming a Guardian. He recalled waking up to his sister dragging him out of bed, staying awake long into the night telling her stories and betting on who would be the first to catch sight of Santa Claus. But today, today had been something else.

 _Thump!_

Jack smiled and shook his head. _Guess North is here_ , he thought. He glanced over to make sure Jamie was still sound asleep before sitting up on the cot. He slipped out of the room and made his way downstairs. Just as he was turning the corning, he stopped.

North was placing gifts under the tree, unaware he was being watched as he pulled various wrapped packages from an enormous red, velvet sack. Jack remained hidden, enjoying watching as his friend at work. Once he was done, North then turned to place a large dog bone into Abby's bowl. Jack winced when the Greyhound woke and began to growl. However, North leaned down and seemed to whisper something to the dog, though whatever it was, Jack could not make it out. To his surprise, Abby calmed and even sat back on her haunches, panting and wagging her tail happily. North chuckled and waited until Abby settled back down in her bed.

" _Pozhaluysta_ , my friend," he whispered, patting her head as she drifted back to sleep. "Keep up good work."

Jack decided to make himself know. He slipped his pendent off and stored it in the breast pocket of his night shirt. Then he waited until North turned to fill the stockings. With his back to him, Jack walked over before stopping a few inches from his friend. "Cool trick. That work on cats too?"

North turned, his surprise showing in his smile. "Jack! Is that you?"

"The one and only," he said. "Seriously, how'd you do that with Abby?"

He laughed. "Is something I pick up long time ago," he explained. "I learn to speak many languages. Animals like Abby are ones who let me know if the children are nice or naughty. Before, used elves to check on houses. Not so good so used the children's pets instead."

"Yeah, good call," Jack said. "Better not let Bunny know. Might get on you for not stopping Abby last year."

"Ah, yes, good idea." North chuckled. He stepped back and took a good look at Jack. "Must say, Jack, am surprised to see you here. I almost not recognize with new look. Is very nice."

"Thanks. It was a gift from Roxy," he said, looking down at the pajamas fondly.

"Ah, she is good girl. But I must ask, Jack, what are you doing here?" North questioned. "Wishing Roxy a Merry Christmas, yes? Is very late?"

Jack smirked. "Actually, I was invited. Mrs. Bennett's idea," he explained. "She sort of found out I'd be on my own for Christmas, so she insisted I spend the night and Christmas Day here."

"Oh, isn't that nice of– What?!" North's bushy brows shot up. "This is not possible. Only those who believe can… It never… _Whimsky korsakoff_ , what is going on, Jack?"

The winter spirit chuckled before pulling the pendent from his pocket. "Thanks to this," he said, "I am able to be seen by those who don't believe."

North took ahold of the pendent, careful not to crush the delicate piece between his large fingers. He nodded his approval. "Is very nice, Jack. One of best snowflakes I've seen you make. But how does this allow for you to be seen?"

Jack pulled the pendent back and slipped it over his neck. He chuckled as North gapped at him, clearly not accepting the sudden change in his appearance. "How much time you got?"

Jack tried to summarize everything he could. It was still Christmas Eve and North was on a tight schedule. North remained silent the whole time, listening and nodding his head as Jack described the discovery of Roxy's new power. He did sputter when Jack mentioned the incident with Bonnie's parents, though North quickly assured Jack he would look into it later and encouraged him to continue with Roxy. Jack then went on to describe his evening with he Bennett family. North could not help the smile at the delight in Jack's voice when he described how he felt being with the family. Yet, he did not ask any questions, allowing for Jack to explain everything. By the time Jack got towards the end, he was unable to read his friend's reaction. North was quiet, his eyes drawn into a look of deep thought.

"So, now I'm wondering what it all means," Jack finished, feeling slightly exhausted. "This whole spacing out thing, and this power… I don't know what to think. I was hoping you could tell me."

The older Guardian stroked his beard in thought. "Is nothing I have ever heard before. This power to be seen… It is something new," he stated. "Maybe Manny–"

"Oh yeah! " Jack interrupted. "Roxy mentioned that Bonnie talked to the moon, but she didn't explain further. Do you know anything about it?"

"Well, not exactly," North said, a slight concern in his tone. "I was bit surprised to hear she learn so quickly, but is probably best. If Man in Moon has chosen new Guardians so quickly, there must be reason, one which I have not to figure out yet."

"What do you mean?" Jack added.

"You were chosen to stop Pitch from unleashing fear. This makes you great Guardian. Protecting children and keeping them safe. However…" North stroked his beard, his big eyes so usually filled with wonder were now dark and serious. "Now, so soon, Man in Moon has called for _two_ Guardians. I fear something much, much darker is coming."

"What could it be?"

"I'm not sure. Is first time he not speak." North turned his eyes back on Jack. "Whatever is coming, Manny wants us to be ready."

"But why did it have to be Roxy and Bonnie?" Jack asked, getting irritated. "I mean, I'm not complaining, I get to spend more time with Roxy and her family. I just don't understand why. They were given theses powers and yet they get to live normal lives. Why?"

"That is something I cannot answer," North said. He placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack, you tell me you were chosen when you save your sister, yes?"

"Yeah. She would've fallen through the ice if I hadn't been there," Jack answered. "I died and the moon made me a Guardian."

"Yes. You are only Guardian to embrace before becoming Immortal. Reason for this, I cannot explain. Is also same for choosing Roxy and Bonnie. I can only tell you that whatever this reason, Man in Moon sees something inside them. He made them Guardians same as Tooth and Bunny and me. As we all, they must learn who they are, and to know their center and what it is they protect in children. Just as you did."

Jack groaned. He was no closer to an answer. "I just… I feel like there's something I could do, to make it easier, but I don't know how."

"Jack, know this," North said, offering what support he could. "Man in Moon, he not chose just anyone. This you know. Each of us was chosen because we have something special. Wonder. Memories. Dreams. Hope. All these we put into the world and protect in children." North clutched both Jack's shoulders. "Now, is their turn to discover what it is they must do."

"But Roxy said Bonnie had already found her's?"

"Yes: Innocence. Children are of the purest beings because they do not yet know of the world and its evil, pain or suffering. Bonnie, she sees the goodness and virtue in all things, even in the worst. She saw something in Pitch where we only saw hate and fear. It is her center."

"I never thought about it like that… But what about Roxy?"

Surprisingly, North smirked. "You tell me something, Jack. What do you see when you look at Roxy?"

Jack smiled, recalling when North asked him that very question. "I don't think you have enough time for everything."

"Try."

Jack smiled and shook his head. "She saw me when I thought no one else could. She was the first to believe in me, really believe in me, even when I doubted myself," he said.

"Ah, you see, Jack," North continued. "You may not have answers but these you do not need. I once asked you what your center is. This Roxy must now do. What you must do is help Roxy as she once helped you. But remember, you can only take her so far. Only she can find her center. You understand this?"

"Yeah, I think so." Jack smiled. "Thanks, North."

"Anytime, Jack. Now, I must go. Many more children waiting and I must not be late." North finished the last of his deliveries before using a snow globe to return to the roof. Jack dashed outside just as the infamous sleigh took off. He smiled, thinking about the advice he received. It was not exactly what he had hoped for, but it was enough that he felt the answer was closer within his reach.

The wind blew softly, reminding Jack he was outside during winter in nothing but his pajamas. Had he not been Immortal, he would be shivering. However, something seemed off. He looked at his surroundings. The street was covered with a thin layer of white. Frowning, he stared down at his bare feet in the snow. There was barely enough on the ground to build a small snowman. He would have to fix that.

Slipping the chain off his neck once more, Jack rushed over to the front door to retrieve his staff from the bushes. He had wanted to bring it inside, but Roxy had advised against it. Mrs. Bennett would have asked too many questions about why a teenage boy would need to carry around a wooden staff. Taking a firm hold of his old friend, Jack summoned the wind to lift him up towards the roof. He stopped when he reached Jamie's window, smiling to see that his young friend was still fast asleep. He then moved to the other end of the house, landing in front of Roxy's window.

Peering inside, Jack had hoped to find her awake. No such luck as the girl slept peacefully with her back to him. He watched her turn over, the blankets sliding off her shoulder. Now that she was facing him, Jack could see the serene look upon Roxy's face. She was smiling, curling closer into her pillow as she lingered in some pleasant dream. He almost didn't want to wake her, but he wanted to talk with her about what he had learned from North.

Jack tapped on the window with his staff. The sound caused Roxy to stir. Her eyelids fluttered as she fought to awaken. She then stretched, causing the blanket to slip down to her hip. When she opened her eyes she spotted Jack at her window. She smiled brightly and quickly rose from her bed to dash across the room. She threw open the window, tired brown eyes and a sleepy smile greeting the spirit of winter.

"Hey, what're you doing up?" she asked, fighting a yawn.

"Nothing much. Just chatting with North," Jack replied, moving to sit on the windowsill.

"Oh shoot, did he stop by already?" Jack nodded. "Darn! I was going to ask him to pass along some gifts."

Jack quirked a brow. "Gifts?"

"Just some things for the others. Tooth, Bunny, Sandy. I got something for North too, though I wish I'd put out with the milk and cookies."

"You seriously got them gifts?" Jack chuckled.

"Well, yeah, why not?" Roxy laughed, indicating a large bag over by her desk. "So, North say anything, or you just shooting the breeze?"

"Just the usual and maybe a little something else," Jack said. "But it can wait. You still tired or think you can stay up?"

Roxy noticed the impish glint his eye. "What did you have in mind?"

Jack grinned. "Well, I clearly did not get enough snow on the ground for a proper Snow Day, let alone a White Christmas. There's barely three inches on the ground. Can you believe it?"

"No!" Roxy feigned a gasp. "You? Jack Frost, not create a ridiculous amount of snow? I'm shocked!"

"Cute. Maybe I'll just do it myself then," he baited. "And to think I was going to ask if you wanted to help…"

"Oh, you jerk." Roxy laughed. "You know I'm just teasing."

Jack laughed, motioning her to follow him. "Better bundle up, Snow Sprite. It's about to get very cold."

Roxy smirked and stepped out onto the windowsill as Jack moved back. "I think I can handle a little cold," she stated, shifting to her Guardian form. Her hair turned white and large white wings stretched out behind her. Her flannel pajamas remained, but she wore her cloak, bringing the hood over her head.

"Well then…" Jack stood back and bowed, offering her his hand. "Shall we, milady?"

She giggled and placed her hand in his. Tucking her wings against her back, Roxy took a step out of her room. Jack pulled her close, her wings pressed against his back, and wrapped his arm around her waist before she could fall. He waited for her to shut the window before summoning the wind to lift them higher into the air.

They laughed into the night, together conjure freezing winds from the north and bringing in more snow-ladened clouds. Soon there town was surrounded in a gentle snowfall. Together, the two teens rode on the breeze, gazing at the snowflakes dancing about them. Roxy smiled at the scene below. She thought the added snow made everything look like an old-fashioned snow globe. Jack, however, was focused on the girl in his arms. He loved how her eyes lit up in the night as the feathery ice crystals brushed her skin, catching in her hair and on her lashes. She caught him staring, and Roxy couldn't stop laughing at how quickly such pale cheeks could turned a rosy pink.

Once Jack deemed there would be enough snowfall, he shifted the wind current towards their favorite spot. The sight of the pond was an enchanting scene in winter. Everything was touched in snow and frost as though it were taken from the page of a fairytale. Jack set them down at the center though he kept his arm around Roxy's waist. They remained still for a moment, watching the gentle fall of the snowflakes.

Feeling impish, Roxy moved away from Jack and began skating around the pond. Jack stood by. He loved watching her skate. She jumped, her free leg held at a right angle crossed above her knee, so it appeared wrapped around her other leg. When she landed, Roxy then pulled one leg above her head from behind, and then began to spin. He waited for her to finish her routine, ending with another spin. This time her free leg extended in the air in an arabesque position parallel to the ice before Jack joined her. She gasped when he sped past her, taunting her to keep up. Roxy took the challenge. They cashed each other, laughing whenever one got a lead.

Finally, they slowed down and skated to the edge of the pond. Jack helped Roxy sit on a log before joining her on the makeshift seat. She moved in close and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I never knew making the snow was so much fun," she said. "This was incredible. Thanks for inviting me out."

"I told you I'd invite you next time. Besides, it was fun having someone help me out." He snickered as he couldn't help adding, "Get to live a little childhood fantasy helping Jack Frost make winter?"

Roxy groaned and buried her face into her hands. "You're never letting me live that down, are you?"

"Nope."

"Figures." She blew a strand of hair from her face. "Maybe I should've gone back to sleep. I was having such a nice dream too."

"Sorry again, about waking you," he said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, don't be. Actually, I wish you'd gotten me sooner. I would've love to visit with North a little bit."

Jack chuckled. "Not much conversation. Been busy, you know."

"True. Can't delay Santa Claus on Christmas Eve. Someone might wake up without a present." She laughed. "Oh well, at least we get to spend some them together."

"No complaints about that." Jack placed his arms around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, you never did tell me what you and North were talking about."

Jack was silent.

"Oh, come on!" She moved from his arm. "You're not going to tell me?"

"It's not that, just…" He wasn't sure how to explain. "I just had some questions and I thought he could help."

"Like what?"

"Well…"

"Did you tell him about Pitch and Bonnie?" she asked.

Jack snorted. "That came up, but it wasn't just them, though he wants a chat with Pitch about talking to Bonnie's parents," he explained. It made Roxy smile. She would loved to see the lecture the boogeyman was sure to get.

"I'll bet North's face was priceless. What else did you ask him?"

Jack scratched the back of his neck. "You. You and the powers you discovered."

"Not much. He thought about asking the moon, but he didn't have any answers otherwise," Jack said. He fiddled with his staff, tapping it along the ground. "So…uh… What-What were you uh, d-dreaming about?"

"Oh, you don't want to hear about that." Roxy laughed nervously, fiddling with a lock of her hair. "It's nothing, really. You-You don't want to hear about it."

"Yes, I do. You looked really happy," he said, looking up to meet her gaze.

"Watching me sleep, Mr. Creep?" She playfully shoved him. "Come on, it's kind of embarrassing."

"Oh really?" His interest piqued. "Now I _have_ to know. Let me guess, it was about me, right?"

"Wishful thinking." Roxy looked and stared up at the sky. She loved watching the snowflakes dance about. "Actually, it's something I've had before, though it's different every night."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. I know it has to be a dream yet…"Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him, the concern clear in his eyes. "Does it have to do with your spacing out?"

"Jamie told you about that, huh?" She blushed, turning away. "Sometimes I just zone out. It's nothing."

"No it's not." He moved until he was standing in front of her. Placing both hands on her shoulders, Jack waited for her to look at him. "Rox, this isn't normal. I saw you, remember? You were out of it and you had this faraway look. And then there was the whole speaking in another language."

"What? I don't speak…"

"Yes, you were!" Jack's voice was a little more stern. "I've been around the world and I know a few foreign languages. You were speaking Ukrainian."

Roxy was silent. The look on her face told Jack she had no idea about speaking another language, but it was clear she knew what he was referring to. He sighed.

"Jamie said you never remembered blacking out. That true?" Roxy shook her head. "Is it the same with your dream?" This time she nodded. "Tell me. Please Roxy."

"Well…" Roxy thought over how best to explain. "I'm in a different place every night. It can be morning or evening, sometime late in the afternoon. I'm a Guardian but just when I think I'm alone, something like a small tug pulls me along. I turn to follow the feeling and that's when I see something."

"What is it?"

"A child, or sometimes more than one. They look so sad. I can even feel the emotional turmoil their in. I can feel how lost and miserable they are. It breaks my heart." Roxy paused to wipe away a tear threatening to fall. "I can't stand to see them like that. So, I walk up to them and sit down by their side. They don't always see me, not at first. Sometimes I'll say 'hello' or other times when I don't know what to say, I'll rest my arm across their shoulders. When they turn around to face me, they're surprised. Then I smile at them. They ask who I am and I tell I'm a friend, that I want to help and know why they feel so sad. Sometimes I hold them if they start to cry. Younger children will lay in my lap. Even after I wake up I can still feel a warm presence around me."

"Sounds like some dream," Jack said

"I know. But that's not all," Roxy continued. "When I'm with the children in my dreams, it's almost like I know how to help them. I tell them stories I seem to know, a ll kinds of stories. About the moon and phookas and flying elephants. I'll even use that trick you did for Jamie by using the snow to make the characters come to life. The children will laugh and it becomes so infectious, I fly around and make a little snow flurry for them play in. I even make it a game

by letting them chase me. After we play, I sit with them and talk some more. I let the younger one explore. They like touching my wings and hair. The older children are more interested in my sword so I show them some of the stance North taught me."

"And you get all that in a dream?" Jack asked. He could not believe she remembered all of these details. It was too specific to be a mere dream.

Roxy nodded. "Like I said, it's the same but the children are always different, and I'm taken to different parts of the world. I know what problems they are having _and_ I know what to tell them to help them be happy again. And, now this is gonna sound weird, but whenever I have to leave them, I feel something."

"What do you feel?" Jack was much closer. He wasn't sure yet, but everything Roxy was telling him was bringing the answer closer.

"I… I-I feel…" Roxy took a breath, concentrating on the feeling. "I feel like they…they trust me. When I'm with them, I'm reminded of when we fought Pitch. After he killed Sandy, the children lost their dreams and little by little, they begin to doubt. There is no wonder in their eyes, and they seem hopeless. It's like they've forgotten themselves and they're ready to give up. But, I come and spend time with them and tell them stories, and just reassure them that anything is possible no matter what someone else tells them. And it just…"

Jack waited. She had just stopped and started smiling. It was the same breathtaking one he had see while she was sleeping, if not more dazzling. If the moonlight hadn't been shining down, Jack would swear that the girl before him was glowing.

"Roxy?"

She turned toward him, her eyes sparkling like starlight.

"They believe in me," she whispered, easy word precious to her. "I know they do. I know when they feel ready to give up because I almost did. It was my fear of growing up that made me almost forget the things I'd believed in since I was a child." Roxy looked up and kissed his cheek. "You reminded me to never stop believing."

Jack chuckled. "Only because you reminded me that one person always believed in me."

"Like North said, as long as one child believes." Roxy pulled back, her hands still on his shoulder. "Those stories I told the children, they weren't all fairy tales. Most of them were about you and North and Tooth, Sandy and Bunny. I knew them because they were what the children needed to hear so they would continue to believe. I get it now!"

"Roxy, what're you…"

She didn't let him respond. Her wings unfurled and she flew into the air, a few of her feathers coming loose. She was laughing, spinning and soaring. Jack flew on the wind to reach her. He watched as she continued an aerial ballet. Her movement was equivalent to when she danced on the ice. He smiled though he couldn't quite pin down why. He felt a rush of air as Roxy dived into him, encircling her arms around his neck and spinning them around. When the shock wore off, Jack caught onto wind current to steady them. He took a glance down at the girl in his arms.

Roxy felt her heart racing. The feeling was incredible, better then when she became a Guardian or the first time she flew. She looked up at Jack, her eyes brimming with excitement.

"Something tells me you got an answer?" Jack joked.

Roxy grinned so wide she put the Cheshire Cat to shame. "I know what my center is."

Jack smiled and squeezed her shoulders. "Finally got it, huh? Feels amazing."

"Amazing doesn't begin to cover it. Is this what it was like when you found yours?" she asked, smiling still.

"Probably not exactly the same but I'm glad you found it," he said. "Though I'm kind of jealous."

"Why is that?"

"You and Bonnie have only been Guardians less than half a year. I had to wait three hundred years to find my center. Not saying that North and the others probably had it together, but who knows."

"Well, you had special circumstances," Roxie reminded him. She slid her hands to his shoulders. "Maybe we can ask them about it some day. I'd love to hear about how Bunny became a Guardian. I'm curious to know how he would–" She snickered at the thought. "–change."

"Change?"

"Remember those stories I mentioned?" Roxie teased. "Well, I'm pretty sure they are all the true stories about things children believe in. And since believing is my thing, looks like now I know them all. Including all the Guardians' origin stories."

"All of them?" He quirked an eyebrow.

" _All_ of them, Old Man Winter." She pulled back, tucking in her wings and using the wind current to keep her in the air. "After all… It is my job to help children believe. So I'll need all the knowledge I can get about everything they may doubt exists. Right?"

"Well… Guess there's only one thing left to do."

Together, Jack and Roxy use their powers slow the gentle snowfall. By morning it would coat the entire town in a blanket of snow. Jack brought them back to the ground, close towards the edge of the woods. He took her hand and began walking her back towards the house.

"So, how often are you going to space out on me?" Jack asked her.

"Well, it's not so much spacing. I think the more I practice, the more I'll be able to appear physically. For now, it's more like an astral projection, but let's talk about that another time. We still have one thing left to do before the night is over."

"Oh really? What do you have in mind?"

Roxy let go of his hand and flew back to the house. Jack followed after her. He caught up just as Roxy slipped into her bedroom window. She motioned him to follow. Once he was inside, Roxy grabbed a large bag from her closet before signaling Jack they would be going downstairs. They made their way through the hallway. Roxy quickly checked to make sure her mother and sister were sleeping. Jack checked in on Jamie, giving Roxy a thumbs-up to indicate her brother was also still asleep. Then they walked downstairs into the living room.

"Okay, now what?"

Roxy held up her bag. "Want to help me put these under the tree?"

"Sure."

They set to work integrating the presents within the other gifts. Afterall, Roxy didn't want to spoil all of North's work. She was checking it over when she noticed Jack slip two more presents under the tree. She looked at him curiously.

Jack shrugged. "Something I picked up for Jamie and Sophie."

"Is that why you disappeared earlier?"

"Thought it was only fair. Especially after I got a scarf". Roxy blushed, making Jack smile. "It was really nice."

"Yeah, Mom is like that," Roxie said. "I still can't get over how quick she accepted you."

"Aww. Worried about me, were you?"

"Shut up, you know what I mean." She stuck her tongue out.

"I know but you're too fun to tease." He chuckled. "It's a personal goal of mine to turn your cheeks pink. It's cute."

"C-Cute?"

"See! Now they're starting to turn red."

Now she was beginning to get flustered. "Jack, I swear, sometimes you really annoy me to pieces."

Jack only laughed and wrapped his arms around her. He placed a quick kiss on her nose. "Would you want me any other way?" he asked.

"No… Then you'd be boring." She moved closer, tucking her head into his neck. "This has been an amazing Christmas. I wish it could last."

"No you don't. Then you wouldn't get your present."

"I already got it."

Jack looked down. "What? Pretty sure you didn't."

She giggled. "Silly boy…" Roxy turned and gazed up at him. "I got to spend Christmas with you. It was more than I could ever ask for. Though getting to make it snow was a nice touch too."

Jack smiled. "Glad I could help."

Roxy pulled back, her eyes perplexed and a smirk on her lips. "Why Jack Frost, are you blushing?"

Jack laughed, pulling her in for a kiss.

Later on, Jack watched the snow continue its gentle fall from the living room window. He gazed a little longer before turning his eyes back to the sleeping girl in his arms. They had decided to stay up reading the new book Roxie had gotten from her mother before heading back to bed. They settled on the couch. Three chapters in, Jack reached around the back of the couch for the blanket draped over the side. He wrapped it around them as Roxy continued to read. The last thing he remembered was Roxy's voice lulling him to sleep. When he woke, he had found the book open in Roxy's lap, her eyes shut, and her head on his shoulder as her breathing became slow and even. He stroked his hand over her hair as he continued to watch her sleep.

Roxy moved, adjusting to make herself more comfortable, cuddling herself more snuggly against Jack's body. He thought about taking her back to her room before her mother woke up. The plan was all but forgotten as Roxy's head fell to the crook of his neck, her hand moving up to rest over his heart.

"Jack…" Her smile was soft, and the sound she made it she knows of and to him; Jack didn't have the strength to move. "… Merry Christmas."

Instead, he settled back onto the couch, making himself more comfortable. He pulled the blanket more securely around them before wrapping his arms around her. They were sure to be caught by Mrs. Bennett later on, not to mention Roxy said that Jamie and Sophie preferred to pounce on her in their excitement to open presents. It was certainty going to be a fun mooring. He couldn't wait. Jack took glanced at the clock; it was midnight. He smiled and started to imagine the look on Roxy's face when he gave her his present later on.

He leaned forward and kissed Roxy's forehead before easing back against the couch as sleep overcame him. His eyes shut, the last thing he saw being the sleeping girl tucked safely in his arms.

"Merry Christmas Roxy."

 **The End**

 **XXX**

 **AN:** And that concludes the end of another story. Thank you all for your patience. I hoped this answered any questions, and that you enjoyed this story. Please leave a review and thank you again for reading!


End file.
